The Path Lightly Treaded
by M343GS
Summary: When the greatest of beings come into the notice of the galaxy they are either powerful or influential. Some become the greatest of heros or saviors while some become the most infamous of evil. Either way one of the things that are forgotten about these people is that they have the most simplest of origins that impact the galaxy at large. People will remember both of them...
1. Destiny Is A Lie For The Need Of Purpose

_In my years studying all that I have found worth my notice, those that were interesting, trivial, required, or by association to what I studied I have come to one conclusion. That is for every force there will always be an opposing force. Whether is is the Light Side of The Force or the Dark Side of The Force or even just conflicting ideals, that of the Jedi Order and the Sith Cult. There will always being this opposing force._

_I grew and thrived in these rules, these ideals, these environments constantly. Every force I made was constantly opposed and it taught me many things. For some time throughout my life I thought that is all that I needed to know… and that was my answer to life…_

**The Path Lightly Treaded**

**Chapter I: Destiny Is But A Lie For The Need Of Purpose**

Still was the night this night. Many nights were seen that were just as still but this night held a special meaning to those who would witness this night. This night would be remembered to many as a solemn night, a night that many lives lost and many stories ended. It would be a night remembered as horror filled and that of the screams of the dead and dying. It would be remembered at a night of bravery and courage, of perseverance in the face of impossible odds.

For only one though, this night would be marked as a beginning of a legend, of a man infamous to his enemies and not so dissimilar to a deity to those who were allies or followers to this person. The galaxy in whole would change with this night, only this moment would signal the coming winds of change.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, retired but soon to be reinstated leader of the Shinobi in Hi no Kuni looked upon the fields before him with a solemn visage. His eyes were filled with sadness, regrets, wisdom, fatigue, understanding, and most of all… pride. His old and weathered face told of many laughs, cries, frowns and smiles, the skin told those who viewed him that he was well beyond his years, even in this age.

His greyish white pointy beard moved slightly as a gust of wind was tossed across this field before him and he continued to look out at it with his eyes, searing it into his memory forever. The field of bodies from the most recent conflict, a fight for the life of this village against the worst of natural disasters would be remembered by at least himself if he could help it.

Hundreds if not thousands of Shinobi and Kunoichi alike lay in this field, there eyes closed or opened, faces in grim determination, horror, resolution, or fear. Blood flowed freely from these bodies, like water when it rained and stained these lands red with their lifewater. Some of these bodies were intact and otherwise harmed minimally or were beyond any and all recognition. Others were whole while some were but ashes in the wind. Only one thought at the moment ran through his mind as he smelt the stench of blood in the air pass him with the wind.

'We are going to need many graves dug…' he thought sadly while looking upon all the young and old in these fields, who fought so valiantly and bravely in the face of this natural disaster to make sure that those they loved with their very being would make it another day past this night.

The Kyuubi no Yoko came to them this night, sudden and deadly. There was very little time to organize a defense let alone a retaliation against the mighty nine tailed beast of hatred and destruction. Many civilians and Shinobi died in the initial moments, so many lost due to surprise. After they managed to drive it out, with his abilities no less, and beyond the village walls did the body count stop rising exponentially but it would still be too high.

They just came out of one war, the Third Great Shinobi War, with heavy losses and regrets for many. This was just too much for the aged Hokage of Konohagakure and he had to contain himself to not let the tears of regret fall on this solemn field, to not insult the sacrifices of those who passed to allow more to continue this night.

Just then another person appeared with a burst of wind. There were dressed in a light purple armor plating consisting of covering for the torso, forearms, shoulders, back of the hands, and greaves. Over one of their shoulders was a small bladed item, a Tanto by name, and several cases and leather pouches were on their thighs and vest that contained more bladed metal objects to throw, those being Kunai and Shuriken.

Sarutobi also wouldn't be surprised if this person had also had plenty of Explosive Tags, Flash Bombs, or Smoke Bombs in that mix of metal as well. He would also expect that a decent length of Shinobi Wire was also in those pouches as well. The only thing left to identify this person was that they were clearly male with gravity defying white hair that angle in a spiky pike to the left and a ceramic mask depicting a wolf or dog upon their face, concealing who they were to the world.

Sarutobi didn't deign to look at the boy of sixteen or so even if the body was hurting sorely because his successor, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, was now gone from this world. Him along with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, were now on their way to the next life, leaving only their legacy behind.

Minato was like the mentor and pseudo father that the boy, Kakashi Hatake, had when he first left the Academy and after his biological father, Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang of Konoha, killed himself after a disgraceful mission. Sighing and slowly pulling a pipe from his robes Sarutobi used a very minor Katon Jutsu to light the pipe and inhale the sweet tobacco.

"Report…" he said sternly while looking over the dead once more, seeing several Shinobi still alive moving among them and checking for survivors and racking up the body count. He knew that some would remain alive to continue to serve their village after this night, some would not with grievous wounds that would force them to retire and others would take time to recover before active duty.

"The count of the dead is at an estimated seven thousand sir…" the boy began, his tone blank and his voice much more mature than that of his age. Sarutobi blinked as pain coursed through his chest but he continued to view the fields while smoking on the pipe.

"Anything else to report?" he asked again in a stern voice. Hiruzen knew he must be strong in the coming months or else the village would suffer. That meant taking up the reigns of leadership once more, reigns he never wanted to handle again after the last war.

"Sir… your wife and the ANBU guard assigned to watch over the birth of Minato-sensei's and Kushina-chan's child are… dead sir…" he reported. "It would appear they were all killed silently and the only sign of resistance was in the main room sir… it would appear whoever attacked killed them all without their notice…" he finished while looking up from his kneeling position to the aged man.

Hiruzen felt that pain in his chest worsen exponentially but set it aside. Grieving would come later, now was the time to manage and control the amount of damage done. Sighing and letting a fine cloud of smoke escape his lungs and lips at that information.

"Do we have anything else to identify this attacker?" he asked, knowing already that Minato told him of the attacker when he witnessed the end of both the Yondaime and his wife lives after they sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko into their legacy, their son. Kakashi made a noise that signaled a negative and Hiruzen just shook his head while looking among the fields.

"Signal the Council to ready an Emergency Meeting in twenty minutes time Inu-san… and then continue to help where you can on transferring the wounded and helping clean up this mess…" ordered Hiruzen to which Kakashi nodded and then used a Shunshin to do as bidden by his Hokage.

Hiruzen only stood there for another few minutes before sorting himself and using a Shunshin as well to go to the Hokage's Office in the Hokage Tower that rested at the base of the Hokage Monument. He looked about the oval like office with fond and bitter nostalgia as we slowly walked forward to look out the window that viewed the village as a whole. Plenty of places were destroyed that he could see and no more fires ran rampant to his immensely relief. He then heard the quiet cries of a newborn.

Looking over to his left he saw a small crib that rested in the corner and he walked over to look down at the small child with a barest amounts pity and sadness. Such losses the boy had in the first day of his life that he would most likely never remember. Putting out his pipe and knocking the ashes from it he stowed it back in his robes and leaned down to the pick the boy up.

He started a familiar rocking motion that he once used with his own children, one who was now dead and the other still alive but not in this village anymore. He failed the both of them to his regret, one of many that weighed upon the man. He hoped that he would not fail this boy in his arms and that was what he intended to do.

His successor entrusted his legacy to Hiruzen and the aged Hokage would make damn well sure that legacy was treated as he should be, which meant he should be treated as a hero who just saved the village from annihilation.

The child soon stopped his crying and fitful movements in his arms but still had a sense of despair about him that Hiruzen didn't know how he felt but somehow he did know exactly what that emotion was.

'For your sake Naruto… I just hope the future holds bright for you… or at least something to give you peace if I can help it…' thought Hiruzen while looking to the village once more and somehow those thoughts and intentions range very hollow to him. Spending another ten minutes to comfort the baby he set him back in the crib and then moved to go from the office to the Council Chambers.

He eyed the baby's crib once more before moving from the door and closing it behind him. His thoughts walking to the meeting were to help this boy, but nothing would come of these thoughts and intentions tonight and would come to late.

_Seven years later…_

A electric blue eyed, spiky and untamed, golden blonde haired boy walked down a rather busy street and when one looked at it would come to realize it was a marketplace of some kind. He looked about him with his cheery visage and happy looking eyes to all those around him. The villagers around him either ignored him or glared at him in return.

If one asked him why he allowed this to happen he would explain that is all he knew in his seven years of existence, from day one and on he only knew this. He thought it was customary for around the first three years and then learned that it was actually only him that they acted like this to.

Of course he appeared to take this all in stride but really deep down his being it hurt to be treated like this. He only acted as he did because it was worse if he acted depressed and sad from it. He moved off from the main road and down an alleyway to go sit on a forgotten wooden crate that was small enough for him to rest on.

His electric blue eyes soon switched from their liveliness to that of a pair that were dead to the world, his face going from happy and elated to blank in comparison. His entire demeanor went from that of a happy seven year old who knew nothing of the world to a seven year old who knew only hate and suffering from pain inflicted by the people he was around everyday, from the old to the young.

He held his head in his hand with a sigh while looking down the way he came, a frown marring his visage and giving the whisker like marks a more deepened and longer appearance on his cheeks. He hated these villagers really, and while he couldn't express that since it would cause only more pain, he still held these feelings. He stopped bothering to change their opinions long ago and only kept up his current facade because it caused him the least amount of trouble.

He rubbed his cheeks as he felt that amount of pity and loathing coming on again which he stomped down with his hatred. He wasn't angry per say but when he thought of his situation he really couldn't help that very cold feeling that settled into his stomach take over his thoughts.

Sighing and shaking his thoughts of the depressing matter did he look the other way down the alley for some moments. He knew that even those who pretended to be friendly with him only acted to be so they could hurt him more. He never understood why he could understand anyone's intentions when it regarded him, whether they were genuine or malicious in nature.

He knew when the Old Man, the Sandaime Hokage, pitied and lied to him every time he went to talk with him so he really only went when he needed something or when he was required to go to the man. Most everyone else expressed some form of resentment or hatred when they were around him, with these feelings being surrounded by other emotions he didn't quite understand yet but they were related to what he felt mainly.

So at best he tended to avoid those whom he could, never really got close to anyone and imposed a self and forced exile from the rest of the village. That made it so that he could be… alone on his own choice rather than being forced to which he knew was lying to himself.

Thus the reason why when all the sounds slowly faded away, that of the market, of the voices, the hushed and offensive whispers and tones. He blinked as the sense of his hearing went away, along with his sense of smell. Only sight, taste, and touch remained to him and while most would panic should such a thing happen to him he was honestly curious.

'So this is what it is like to be deaf… interesting..' he thought to himself while looking about in the alley. Then like a whisper in the wind a voice came forward. It was neither male nor female inclined so he couldn't tell what would've said it but it wasn't even words that spoke, more like direct thought to direct consciousness if he had to describe it and maybe that was why it was genderless.

"_Come to me child… come…_" it beckoned of him while he suddenly felt a tug at his very being as this was… planted in his conscious. He blinked again while looking down the opposite way down the alley and he slowly got off the crate and followed this beckoning of the entity or voice in this deafness that he currently was afflicted with.

He reached the end of the alley soon enough and he used this time to look about curiously and wonder to himself what this voice or will might be that was directing him. Of course he didn't wonder or muse this long since the whatever it was called to him again.

"_There child… over there… come… come child…_" said the thing in his head that he could only assume at this point was causing this deafness he was being affected by. He then started off in the direction it told him to go when his eyes settled on a shop of some sort. This was the more object and furnishing side of the Marketplace in Konohagakure if Naruto was correct. He hardly traveled down this area since nothing really interested him here.

Walking up to the shop his satisfied his curiosity when he looked up to read the shop's sign. 'Takeo's Mysterious Wonders...' thought Naruto while looking at the sign which told him the name and depicted a Oni looking figure who held a bag of items which some could see and others could not be seen. He found this amusing in some way but again the force beckoned him.

"_Inside child… come inside…_" it whispered again and he did as commanded, walking through the portal that was known as the door. He didn't hear the bell ring on the door of course but he stepped in and looked about with wonder seeing all the objects in the room. Many things from just piece of junk to furniture to relics and artifacts to even old books and tomes of ancient times were in this store. He found it truly interesting but this all turned into poor if unnoticeable objects when he finally settled his eyes on what was calling him to it.

A red pyramidal object that was on one of the front shelves was calling to him and he finally felt what it was emitting. Power was flowing off the object in waves and Naruto used this time in between another order to look it over.

It was a red crystal like object that was encased in a gold frame. The frame was held together by vertices made of steel looking metal and the golden frame was very neat and polished to shine brightly if the light reflected right on it.

Each facet of the pyramid was an equilateral triangle so it was appealing to the eyes. The bottom corners of the triangle were flat golden plates that were arched and interrupted by another triangle inside the frame that showed off the glowing red crystal the frame housed within it. Very complicated designs were on the crystal that Naruto could only guess as to what purpose they served but it was intriguing nonetheless.

This triangle sat next to the bottom corners and only extended up to near the top of the pyramid and was blocked by inlets of more golden framing which depicted two side rails that were hollow from edge to the triangle in the middle. At the very top of the pyramid was a nice plating of gold and a set of triangles in an odd formation.

The uppermost triangle was equilateral as well and small while facing upwards. The next one was facing downward and to the triangle in the middle. Three more in a staccato of a horizontal plane were below those two and were more obtuse triangles in nature with one pointing down and two pointing up.

No matter what might be said of this object, it truly was a fascinating piece of art Naruto decided and he really wouldn't mind getting a closer look. He moved forward into the shop and approached the pyramid that glowed a dark red and almost seemed to pulse with energy as he approached it.

This was all stopped though when older skinned hand suddenly latched onto his wrist as he reached out to pick the object up. Being snapped out of the trance like state and regaining his hearing back did he look up with wide and fearful eyes from the pain induced by the grab to see an elder man.

He guessed that this was the owner of the shope, Takeo if the name was truly his or just some gimmick. Either way he was staring the owner down and he came to the realization that he was about to touch one of his artifacts without asking. He fear the incoming scathing words that would result in a beating probably and prepared himself.

Takeo looked down at the child with worry as he looked to the Sith Holocron that he recovered some time ago. Normally no one one this planet would even have a hint as to what he was even holding but only Takeo so far did.

He met those five people long ago it seemed now, too long ago. The five beings, four human and one of a different species were Jedi from the Jedi Order on Coruscant. They happened to take a very wrong and malfunctioned Hyperspace Jump to this planet and almost crash landed on it. When he first met them he was on the run from a group of Iwa Shinobi who were trying to capture him to learn of Konoha's patrol patterns for that day on the border during the Second Shinobi War.

They saved him and in return he helped them gather materials needed to survive and fix their ship. During this time he was separated from the village and his fellow Shinobi he learned from the Jedi of The Force and what it was. He learned of Jedi, of Sith and the Dark Side of The Force from them as well. They told him all of this because he had a minor Force presence in capability.

Of course it was nothing that they could do with it but it granted him the ability to detect other Force Sensitives and Force saturated objects or places. Before the five Jedi left they told him of the galaxy beyond this planet and to spread it to his people and the ways of the Jedi, to find someone who was Force Sensitive as well and teach them the ways of the Jedi. That they would mark this place and get back as soon as they could with the Republic.

They gave him a Comlink device to use that had enough battery to last for decades if never used and they told him to keep it should they ever come back again. He did so and it was always on his person wherever he went. After they left he returned to the village and started to spread his ideas and what he learned but many called him crazy and insane. He was soon removed from the Shinobi forces and forced to retire.

He wandered after that across all the lands. He never found anyone else who was Force Sensitive but he did find this Sith Holocron. How he knew it was Sith because it was practically saturated in the Dark Side of The Force. It was malevolent and did nothing to hide it's presence from him.

He really only found it when the local village below the mountain he found it in told him of the ghost stories of the mountain that told of a red ghost that was dressed in strange armor that tried to force them to do things. Of course he had his suspicions at that point but when he found it was a Sith Holocron was he truly terrified.

It placed there in a temple made for it. Nothing in the temple told him of it being a Sith Temple but he couldn't take any chances so he destroyed the temple and took the Holocron with him to make sure it couldn't harm anyone.

It tried very hard to turn him, to make him submit to it often and he refused every time, always resolute and always following the Jedi told him. It eventually quit trying after around five to seven years and he found peace. But now… now it seemed to be active once more.

'Great Kami-sama! This boy is strong with The Force!' he thought and knew he found the one he could teach the ways of the Jedi but was stopped when his eyes when hazy and he looked back to the Sith Holocron once again.

Naruto was focused on the man until the feeling overwhelmed him once again and he looked back to the object, the need to hold it and keep it was strong and he soon moved to complete what was urging him to do so. It was then that he saw the man's hand start to rise in a striking motion.

His eyes widened and he was about to curl and prepare for the hit when it spoke to him once more. It filled him with it's power and said to him in the most soothing and caring voice he knew.

"_He seeks to stop you from growing stronger child! He seeks to hurt you… so kill him before he tries to hurt you! DO IT!_" it beckoned of him and Naruto couldn't resist the drug like feeling of power and he focused it in himself as the hand then began in a downwards motion to him. He then let all that power go in one huge wave.

The effects were instant in comparison to the slow and almost frozen fashion gathering the energy was like. Everything within two meters of him was tossed away immediately, the floor, ground, wood, Takeo, everything besides the Holocron was tossed away from him. Then the rest of the building groaned in protest when a few main support beams that held it up collapsed and failed causing some of the building to fall in towards the front.

The front of the shop burst out into the street and hurt a few people who were in front of it while a few more were killed when the building fell upon them. The back of the store was blown out completely but the building was barely holding up in that area. Naruto blinked owlishly as he looked about at the amount of destruction.

He then laid his eyes upon Takeo and soon enough let the contents of his stomach onto the floor below him when he saw the man was literally skewered by five pieces of wood in his chest, kidneys and shoulders. The man was most assuredly dead and it made Naruto feel cold. Then the feeling from the object came once again. He felt it wash over his consciousness as he continued to stare at the man.

"_We must leave before further consequences are met in this most dire situation child… no one will believe you… you know that…_" said the voice. Naruto dumbly nodded and left as soon as he could as he picked up the red pyramid object. He raced down the streets, side alleys, anywhere he could go that would lose potential followers while he made his way to the South Gate. He race through the gate while noticing that the gate guards were not present which told him that they must be responding to the incident he caused.

Racing south to southwest he kept moving at a rapid rate of speed even when his muscles burned and ached and his lungs told him that they could not take anymore. He finally stopped when he collapsed in a clearing that was a fair bit of distance from Konohagakure. He was panting and breathing hard while his face was stuffed into the dirt.

He groaned after around ten minutes passed as he slowly lifted himself up and dragged his weary body over to a small cave inset in a hill. Laying against the wall did he finally look to his hands and realize what he was holding with conscious thought.

The red object glowed dully in a pulse while he stared down at it. He wondered what it did to cause that to happen or even how it did. He didn't hear any calling of a Jutsu or even what looked like Chakra but he certainly felt… a power of some sort. It coursed through his body and through this object. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes as he felt fatigue start to take effect on his small frame.

He was roused from this though when the object glowed in a brighter and deeper hue of red and from it emerged a person. Naruto blinked as he looked this person over and felt the cold chill of fear, power, and just the overall presence of authority from this person. He was truly afraid in this moment while looking at him.

The figure was dressed in armor and a cloak that hung on their head and shoulders. The armor looked light and covered their body from torso and assumably their arms if the armored gloves their hands told him anything. The legs were dressed in the same armor from their thighs, calves, shins, and feet. Finally the hood covered most of their face but he could still see the armored mask upon their face.

The armor they were was very contorish to their body and covered the more important parts of their body that being heart, lungs, stomach, kidneys, and the whole rest of the torso and back. It did give some leeway to their arms to allow movement. On their arms was forearm armor that went only to their elbow. The rest of the arm was only covered by their robe like clothing and cloak.

The gloves on their hands were formfitting as well and had grip like texture on the front of the hand to allow them to handle things easier. There was an armor plate that resided on the back of the hand. The belt that they wore was right on their waistline and a lone metal ring held it there and cloth that hung off of it. Several containers to hold things were on the belt and below those were four more metal rings, with two on either side.

Of the main metal ring two pieces of cloth hung off of it and wrapped back around their waist while hanging a little bit below. Then the rest of was the lower robes that hung about their legs and were separated by a red underskirt. All the armor was colored in a rust red color and the belt was made of black cloth and silver metal. Their robes were completely black.

The cloak covered their head quite well to give it a mysterious quality and the cloak was on their shoulders but allowed itself to fall behind their shoulders and down their back. On their belt resided to silver tubes of similar designs that Naruto found interesting to look at a moment.

Then he finally looked up at the mask on their face which in and of itself was intimidating. The main colors were silver, black and then blood red. The eye port which went from one side of the face to the other in a horizontal slit was completely black and reflected light from it. Then the aesthetics of the mask were that it seemed to wrap around their head to the sides and not the back.

The mask was curved and framed their face well if the form and angularity told him anything. The red parts of the mask came down from the center and corner of there the eyes would be, separated by the middle of the mask where their nose should be. The eyeport was framed by a silver insets on both the top and bottom. All the rest of the helmet was curved around the head and face.

He could feel their gaze upon him and he stared back with minor traces of fear and intimidation but mainly with awe and curiosity. There was utter silence in that cave in that moment as he stared up at this person.

She knew the language of this planet after the first few people who rose to her ancient resting place before that man, Takeo, found her and removed her from the temple or tomb really. She of course used Force Drain on them and broke through their minds and made them insane which of course led to the legends of evil spirits and such on the mountain.

Of course it was only those that she let live with a malicious smirk appearing on her features at that thought. It truly fascinated her when she found out that these… people were without connection to The Force. Of course they weren't completely without it but they only had the minimum amount that gave them the most barest of signatures.

This of course led her to harvest many of them to sustain and grow her presence in the Holocron she created just before her betrayal. She clenched her fists at the thought of Darth Malak doing what he did. Of course her rage was unfounded now since she had long sensed his Force Signature cast to the void of The Force.

That was also a curious thing since she sensed herself do it towards the end and yet she was… a Jedi Knight once more? She pondered on that for around a century before she knew what must've happened. She must've lived through the attack and betrayal and the Jedi Council must've erased her memory of being Darth Revan, Dark Lady of the Sith, and Empress of the Empire.

Her eyes glowed behind the Mandalorian mask she wore at that thought. Of course her empire must've faded long ago and now it was a hollow title… but one she planned to regain if possible. At first it was seemingly impossible since after the subsequent betrayal and assumed capture her flagship, The Revenant, suffered a Hyperdrive malfunction from the damage and jumped randomly.

It was a long jump, one that many of the surviving crew bailed from when they could which was within an hour. She suspected that most if not all of them were able leave but she would kill any of them if she still could. For all they knew she must've perished and they chose to save their skins rather than go down with their Empress and her ship.

Shaking herself of those thoughts she continued with when the ship finally ran out of fuel to sustain the Hyperdrive and they ended up in a solar system who knew how far in the Unknown Regions. She used what amount of Force she still had in the Holocron to look at what was still functioning of the ship's systems. From what she found she was able to see that the ship was planning to gather fuel from the local star and start repairs.

Plenty of planets were in system and all of them pretty spread apart from the looks of it she noticed but only one had a viable land and atmosphere for life. So she used whatever resources she could get, which was a droid to take her Holocron to a shuttle and pilot down to the planet while the Revenant would conduct repairs and then await further orders from her.

She mused that must've been at the very least over three thousand years ago. She didn't know the status of The Revenant at that point or even it was still around. She didn't know about the galaxy, whether it fell the the Ancient Sith Empire or not. She didn't know if the Jedi Order even still existed. She really didn't know a lot of things really but she did know the history of this planet she landed at.

When she did enter the atmosphere the shuttle was struck down by something, a huge beast that was just filled with the Dark Side. She was afraid that she would be destroyed at that point but thankfully she wasn't and the ship was sent careening with the ground on an island. She was able to gather from the droid before it was completely destroyed over a series of years and when she couldn't repair it anymore that it was an archipelago they were in.

This continued for the next ten or so years until her ship, deep in a forest and hidden by time, was found. She bristled in rage when she thought of that sage. How he preached his ideals of peace and harmony and all that bullshit. While she still believed in that it was possible, it was the means the man tried to do so… give his people a deadly power so they understood each other better? Yeah… look how that turned out.

He was the one who put her in that tomb anyways so she wasn't complaining when the man died. Now here she was, a fallen Jedi Knight since she didn't count herself as her actual self, Dark Lady of the Sith, Empress of the Sith Empire, stranded on a planet of warlike primitives who had some weird sense of honor and bloodlust and used a power called "Chakra" to enhance their body which really was just some perverted form of The Force.

She sighed openly at that thought since she knew that after she was discovered by Takeo and her subsequent failure to morph him into a servant made all this happen. Now here she was with a child who was significantly powerful in The Force and was the only means she had to retake her mantle.

"...Do you know who I am child?" she asked of him. She at least had to figure that out since maybe he was a little more smarter than those his age which she observed during her time in Takeo's shop weren't exactly the brightest.

Naruto turned serious when the specter finally spoke to him. He knew now that it was female even if the voice changer or whatever she was using that made her sound androgynous was trying to cover up. That and the way her armor was more fitting of a female told him this too.

"I am afraid not Miss…" he said in a calm and respectful tone. He felt the power rolling off her in waves even if it wasn't Chakra… but it was power he knew because he used to it read other's emotions and when he used it back in Konoha. She rose an eyebrow at the boy before her. Maybe he was above the rest?

She used this time to look around the cave they currently resided in at the moment. Then she let her senses extend outwards and sensed no pursuers and mused that the boy must need the rest here before they could continue. She knew they were in the Hi no Kuni and that they would have to leave before they were caught again. Of course that is if they kept their children in check for their Shinobi Program.

She frowned at that thought. She always detested that part of the Jedi where they take children from their parents to serve as mindless drones to old men who were so set in their jaded ideals that they wouldn't even do what the preached. She clenched her hands at the memories of the Mandalorian Wars came forth to her and she suppressed them. Now was not the time.

Mentally controlling herself she looked and actually felt the fear of the child that was directed from her. She realized that he sensed the sudden change in mood and let her emotions return of that to apathy and indifference.

"I am Darth Revan… Dark Lady of the Sith, Empress of the Sith Empire child…" she announced herself before she felt slightly stupid since the child was would most likely have no clue as to what she spoke of. He simple moved the pyramid from him to in front of him on the ground and actually bowed on his hands and knees to her.

"My apologies my lady. I didn't know I was in the presence of royalty…" he said in a honest tone. While he had absolutely no idea as to what any of that was he knew the tone and manner in which she spoke was definite a title, and a highly powerful one at that. He was also taught manners by the Old Man so he wouldn't want to disrespect royalty.

Darth Revan just mentally chuckled at the child before her. While she could sense that he had no idea what her titles meant he still understood in the weight he felt from her of them. She then looked down to the boy to study his own features as he remained bowed.

He was malnourished to a dangerous capacity which they would need to rectify if he was to become useful. That and he carried a confident but respectful and careful manner about him. She already saw his features and while still that of a child would be very angular and regal when he grew older. He was short for his age but that was probably due to the treatment of the village. Speaking of that she could also sense a deep hatred and pain in his heart.

'It is amazing he hasn't tapped into the Dark Side of The Force already…' she mused while looking down on the boy. He was apathetic to most around him from what she could tell of his memories when she delved into it. Of course he winced when he felt this because she wasn't careful but she also wasn't careless.

After sifting through his past she left when a few minutes had past and he breathed deeply and in pain while remaining bowed to her. She looked at him and knew that his upbringing and if he was trained in the capacity she planned for him would make him a very powerful Sith… perhaps almost an equal to herself.

"You are forgiven child. I wouldn't expect you are those of your people to know of what I am and what I am capable of… some of which you have tasted…" she left off and she could already her the cogs ticking his mind. He let himself relax again but still remained in a respectful now. She used The Force to moved him so he was now in a standing position. He looked upon her with awe and apprehension which was good for her intentions for the time being.

"What is your name child?" she asked. It was pointless since she already knew but she had to appear to take an interest in him if she was to gain his loyalty. She unlike most of her fellow Lords and Ladies of the Sith preferred willful allegiance of her followers rather than forced submission. She could beat a Jedi into a Sith or the like with servants and soldiers but that underlying resentment no matter how snuffed or buried would always remain and culminate later on.

But if one were to gain the undying and willing loyalty of those who followed them they would do things that would be considered immoral and horrifying with smiling faces and happy thoughts… at least that was the theory behind it all. It worked of course for the most part since towards the end of the Mandalorian Wars most of her soldiers and fellow Jedi under her command worshiped and respected her for her ability.

This transferred over mostly when she finally became a Dark Lady of the Sith and they followed her just a vehemently but they faded away after time during the constant struggle and that was the reason why so few actually remained with her towards her fall. In fact she suspected that a good amount of the fleet during the last days of her empire must've deserted Malak when he betrayed her. Of course that was also inexcusable for those who remained on the ship did.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki my lady…" he said in a quiet voice. He honestly thought that he should be looked or be of interest to her really. He wasn't good in the Academy back in the village and not really the most best of people, that he would admit but part of him liked to be acknowledged by this woman.

"Good… Naruto… I have an offer for you… an offer that will decide your fate… are you ready for this offer?" she asked calmly. It was either he came willingly with her or not at this point really. Even if he refused she would still break him mentally and force his servitude to her so she could be rid off this planet. Naruto stilled while looked at her with wide eyes.

He really didn't know what to do. He could only imagine what this woman would do to him should her refuse… but then again what could she offer that he would want? 'Power and strength…' came to his thoughts easily. He looked down at his small hands and frowned slightly. He really didn't want to go back to the village anyways, but if he did then he would most likely be arrested for murder and stealing.

He wouldn't be amazed if he was executed for that really since the village seemed to hate him or at the very least tolerate him. Only the Old Man showed him respect and kindness but that was more out of pity than anything if his reading of emotions told him anything. He could feel that this woman was genuine in her offer and while what she said of it told him that it could very well mean life and death… what life did he have anyways?

"What is your offer My Lady?" he said, his tone more respectful than before and she smiled behind her mask as she felt all of those emotions he experienced in an instant. Of course she couldn't read his thoughts all too well since his mind was just intruded and already began the process of making defenses subconsciously which she would teach him… only after she was assured his loyalty was completely her's and her's only.

"I offer you power and respect according to your power. I offer you a place and purpose to use and follow. I offer to teach you the power you feel within, that of The Force and the Dark Side. All I ask in return for becoming my Apprentice is that you are completely subservient and loyal to me and only me. No one else shall have it and only I ever will until you pass on… are were clear?" she offered and then looked at him in a serious manner. He could feel the weight of her words and offer, that she knew.

Naruto mulled her words to him over for some time, actually taking time to think on them heavily which gave her a good opinion on his part since that meant he truly considered his options and decisions, a trait befitting of a Sith. After ten or so minutes of silence he kneeled before her again, but this time on his knee and hand.

"I accept Sensei…" he said in his language and she frowned before forcefully raising his head to her eyes. He looked scared and which he should be before she hissed out her words.

"You shall not use that language soon enough my Apprentice. You shall refer to me as Master from now on or My Lady as you have before. I am not your teacher of friend… I am you Empress and my word is law… am I understood?" she said firmly to make sure it was clear as to what he just did. He nodded slowly and respectfully, resuming his previous position.

"Forgive me… Master…." he said in a solid and resolute tone. She then smiled maliciously before standing him up with The Force once again.

"Rise my Apprentice and we must now go for I fear that your past will wish to consume you should you allow it… and your Empress doesn't want this for you or for herself…" she ordered and he did as bidden, immediately picking her up with care as if she would break at the slightest mishandling and started off in a run again to the southwest. She extended her senses out while looking forward along with her Apprentice.

'I will not fail like I did with Malak… Naruto will know what it is to be a Sith… in service to his Empress and her Empire…' she thought with a cruel smirk while they made their way away from Konohagakure.

_Back in Konohagakure…_

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as the final reports came in after the initial Council meeting was over. It was discovered that Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki had caused the deaths of five civilians and one of them was a prominent owner of a store which he entered shortly before causing this havoc of the situation.

This wouldn't have been as bad if he didn't run like he did and caused so much damage and continued to run to where ANBU couldn't find him anywhere in the village. That meant he lived and several squads were sent out to capture him. He would be sentenced to be a drone subservient to Danzo Shimura should he found and if not within the next few days he would put down in Konoha strict Bingo Books as a Missing Shinobi of A-rank status with a Capture on Sight order and a bounty of half a million Ryo.

The aged Hokage sighed in a depressed manner when this was settled and knew that from now on Naruto would be hunted down until he was captured or killed… and he just seven. Hiruzen truly was a failure when he thought to all he had done. He knew his last sensei, Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage chose him as his successor and he made the wrong choice it seemed. It really should've been Danzo as his old friend turned enemy might've done better and he was in a better state of mind at that time.

He hated feeling this old but knew it was to be done now. He read the final reports and the peculiarities of the reports in the sense of how it was all destroyed from a singular point and on. No tell tale signs of an explosion or a Futon Jutsu were used so it was strange as to how it occurred. Unfortunately only the boy's scent as well as late Takeo's were the only ones there on the scene in the store. But he also remembered that Takeo spoke of ancient beings, Jedi he called them, and that they could use something like this.

It made him wonder if Naruto was taken by one of these Jedi and was currently being carried away from this planet like Takeo tried to tell all of them back in the Second Shinobi War. Humming to himself he knew that Kakashi and his squad were following the boy's trail and would find out soon enough.

Leaning back in his chair and looking to the ceiling he mused what would happen now with Naruto and where his life would lead him.

'I pray that you grow strong my boy for many wish to use you for what you can do rather than for who you are…'


	2. Legends Begin with Whispered Rumors

_When learning between the Dark Side of The Force and the Light Side of The Force it is crucial that one remembers a few things. The first being that they are "sides" to a singular controlling power in this galaxy and possibly the universe beyond._

_The second is that no matter what side one chooses to practice in they should learn both for the advantages of knowing their enemy since Jedi and Sith seem so dead set on killing the other._

_The third and final thing any Apprentice should learn is that they must obey their Master should they be kind or cruel for only they can lead the way to understanding The Force. Obedience leads to strength, perseverance, integrity and most of all… creativity and cunning. This is to use for yourself when it is time to gain control from your Master._

_It was these lessons I found out that I needed to learn and fast in the beginning with my own Master…_

**The Path Lightly Treaded**

**Chapter II: Legends Begin With Whispered Rumors**

_Twelve hours later…_

Naruto was panting heavily as he was leaned against the back of a tree on one of it's branches that happened to be able to accommodate himself and probably several others if they were there. Of course he wouldn't prefer that at the moment as he continued to breath heavily and looked barely out from the edge of the tree towards where he came from.

His senses were strained to the max and he could hear all the sounds of the forest around him. That was it was completely quiet while only the barest of sounds like wind and the slight rustle of leaves. He couldn't hear any other natural sounds like animals or something similar which was extremely unnerving.

It was around six hours ago that pursuers were finally on his tail after what happened at Konoha. He figured they were out to capture the murderer and while he was right in a sense he also understood that they weren't exactly squeamish about using Ninjutsu to maim him to do so either if the fireballs and lightning strikes told him anything.

He never got too good a look at who his pursuers were exactly but he could tell it was mostly comprised of ANBU and possibly a few regular Shinobi. Either way from what he estimated it was around six in total and he just was barely able to get a breather six hours later. He could feel the sweating pouring down his body in droves and the strain his muscles were feeling. He completely underestimated the ANBU's efficiency when it came to an actual target. He thought it would be like when he did a few pranks around the village but he was completely mistaken.

He figured it was probably due to that they were now in the forest and not the village. That and it was only him and his pursuers without any villagers in between them to act as a buffer for him. That also meant that they could let loose which he felt as a few almost hit him.

"_They are certainly persistent. Not to mention skilled._" said his Master in his mind while he mentally nodded in agreement. He couldn't sense any of them after he pulled a trap. He was able to disable one of the regular Shinobi with a Force Push, that was what his Master called that technique, into a boulder.

He was knocked unconscious instantly so Naruto was able to gather the flak jacket from the man as well as the equipment he had on him. It was nothing much unfortunately but the Kunai and Shuriken would prove useful in the future. There was a few Smoke and Flash bombs that he hadn't used yet so that was still an option.

He only had three Explosive Notes left after using a dozen of them in an area to cause this time to occur. He made a trap, an Explosive Barrier, to get as many as he could into it. It was quick and sloppy but he made traps since he was three so it was still decent. He suspected that it made them wary so they were holding back and trying to figure how much they had to go around.

Breathing in deeply and drinking from a small water bottle that the Shinobi had he then looked to the front and started to run again. He would need the room for a head start as they figured themselves out. Whether some would help the other Shinobi back to the village remained to be known though. Naruto was certain that the man had a concussion if not some broken ribs since he had strained breathing while unconscious.

'It doesn't matter. You are still in hostile territory with hostile Shinobi who are chasing you. Do the best you can do Naruto…' he thought to himself while doubling his speed. He felt the burning in all his muscles protesting him to stop and rest but he put that aside in his mind. He really prefered to live rather than being in prison or killed from this chase.

Darth Revan was also being mindful of the outside world while she was held in the hands of her Apprentice tightly. The Holocron could handle a lot of pressure so his death like grip upon the object wasn't of concern. What was of concern was these natives to her plans. She underestimated them entirely and for that they were paying now.

She thought that since they were primitive and only used bladed weapons they could get away. She underestimated the extent of that stupid sage's power, Chakra, and what it could do. With all of those elemental "Ninjutsu", as she learned from her Apprentice, coming at them she realized escape wouldn't be so easy.

She could see the use of these abilities but she still didn't like them very much. They were flashy and used too much time to actually be used. Not to mention they require preparation to actually be able to be used. With The Force one only had to focus and use while only the most difficult uses of The Force require intense preparation.

While she also learned from her Apprentice's memories that Chakra was also applied to the senses and body to enhance them but was… limited. That was what she detested the most of this energy and while she would encourage her Apprentice to use it for his body she would only encourage him to use it in desperation.

She learned from a lecture he paid attention to that Chakra was a limited resource of the body that could run out eventually. One could use The Force to an unlimited amount. All it required was the ability and willpower to use it to such an amount. The Dark Side was more costly in these matters though so she would also have him limit himself in it's use.

Of course that was if they could get away successfully. She was still gathering Force Energy to aid her Apprentice in his flight from the village but she suspected they had a few days ahead of them to get the border of this land. She didn't know how they measured on this planet but from what she understood a Shinobi could travel from Konohagakure to the southwest border in a day and a half if going full speed.

While they were they also had to move and go in random directions many times to avoid their pursuers so it was taking up time. She didn't even know if they would stop when they crossed the border but from her Apprentice's memory such actions could insight another Great Shinobi War. She was banking on that and it annoyed her to do so.

She refocused from her thoughts to see them traveling at rapid speeds and her student's ragged breathing as he jumped from branch to branch with abandon. She extended her senses to behind them and smirked. They still were far behind and still figuring out how well his traps were. Thankfully they were fools since he only placed all twelve into that square. She knew he killed two of them for it too.

She focused forward and could sense that nothing lay ahead for a surprise. She wouldn't stop her Apprentice though since they really needed to keep going or risk capture. She really wished they had an army or at least a fraking Swoop Bike to get away. She knew none of these Shinobi would match those speeds.

Naruto didn't hear any of his Master's thoughts nor could he since he was too focused on the moment in front of him. Each second was his sole focus. Each movement from branch to branch, each exertion, each pain from his overused muscles was all he knew in those moments.

He wanted to be rid of his past, of that village with all his being. Before he was hesitant while he accepted his Master's offer but now he was completely sure. If Shinobi of his village were willing to try and kill him for self defense then he had no loyalties left. He kept moving even as he barely sensed the Shinobi behind him growing ever distant.

His Master told him that was The Force he was using and not some sixth sense that he always associated it to be. While it was hard to accept that fact now didn't mean he was extremely grateful for it.

This continued for several more hours, maybe three before Naruto finally collapsed and couldn't go on. He fell from the trees and landed stiffly with a groan on the ground. He stumbled over to a river and fell in while making sure his Master's Holocron was in a safe spot on the riverside. Darth Revan decided this break was needed or else he might actually die from exhaustion.

He let the water flow over his entire body and wash the sweat and grime away. He didn't care he was still wearing his clothes but the cool and refreshing water was certainly needed. After five minutes doing so he crawled out and collapsed by the shore next to the Holocron.

"_We do not have long to spend Apprentice. Rest and meditate. Let The Force heal your body…_" she said quietly within his mind and he decided it was best if he did. Clearing his mind of all distractions which was thankfully easy considering since he was exhausted and almost asleep.

Breathing in and out slowly he felt that familiar energy he used back in the village. He let it fill him while feeling it within his mind. This energy felt more calm and soothing than the powerful and malicious intent behind the power at the store.

He could already feel his body's aches and complaint becoming but a disagreement. He sighed contently from where he was that he didn't sense the ANBU in the tree above him. Darth Revan was more focused on helping her Apprentice recover so she didn't either.

"I have found the target. Requesting reinforcements over." said the ANBU quietly over the radio. Some static was heard in his earpiece as he waited calmly. This boy had plenty of the village's ANBU on his tail. It was around a whole platoon's worth which was twenty ANBU. He killed none of them but had killed two patrolling Shinobi and severely injured a third. He would give it a few moments before making his move.

"Solid copy Rat. Three minutes out… how copy?" came a reply from his commander, Inu, over the radio. He raised his hand to his neck slowly and pressed the button on the collar of the device.

"Solid copy Inu… Rat out." he muttered while pulling out a Kunai and deciding to take it to the boy. He appeared either unconscious or severely weakened so it should be easy. He leapt down and expected him to be unable to do anything. Instead he moved aside and Rat found himself flying into a nearby tree.

Grunting, he realized he was being pushed harshly into the wood. He looked up through his mask to see the boy with a hand raised to him while glaring. Then he slowly walked up to the man while glancing about.

"You alone?" he asked calmly. The ANBU refused to speak and it frustrated Naruto. He really just wanted to kill the Shinobi but knew that information from this would be good. It would tell him exactly what he was up against.

"_Let me my Apprentice…_" came his Master's voice. He nodded and kept the ANBU to the tree as he felt his Master's power go forth from the Holocron to the ANBU. Said man gurgled as Darth Revan invaded his mind and tore it apart to find all that they needed. After ten or so seconds the man became docile.

"_Let him go… he won't harm us. Take his things. We have to go now._" she said urgently while he nodded. He let the man go while looking to his hand for only a moment. It was just instinctual but it worked. He quickly grabbed things from the man but not too much. The last thing he grabbed was the Tanto over the man's shoulder along with the sheath.

Attaching these things he sprinted off again while looking to the sides momentarily as he saw something shimmering. It was around three copies of himself and he was amazed that his Master knew the **Bunshin no Jutsu**.

"_They are not clones. Mere mirages to confuse our pursuers. They are physically there but once touched dissipate… They were created to confuse and strike fear than to fight with._" said his Master to him briefly before all these other clones spread out into different directions while he maneuvered a bit so he looked like he set off in a different direction as well.

He felt his Master's Force Energy spread over him for a moment and wondered what she did when he noticed he couldn't smell his sweat anymore. He then figured she was either blocking it or something similar to that.

He kept running even when he felt a lot of ANBU a bit back split up. They must've had trouble with the ANBU that his Master used. He wondered if they tried to stop him or just killed him and suspected the latter than the former. He didn't care really since it was the man's life or his so the choice was obvious.

"These fuckers just won't quit!" he hissed out exasperated as he felt all of them spread out along all the trails and three head his way. They were quite far behind and he suspected his Master would do what she did again.

"_Unfortunately not. I cannot use that ability again for some time. You will better understand when I begin teaching you. For now get away from them. We have a few more hours of travel to the border if I am sensing correctly._" she responded immediately to that thought. Naruto grimaced but set himself to an insane speed considering what his state was like. He jumped from tree to tree at a very rapid rate while trying to outrun the ANBU behind him.

It was proving difficult about an hour into this part of the chase as they closed the distance. He knew they were around seven hundred meters behind him somewhere. Thankfully they still couldn't see him so that was a plus but it was still too close for comfort.

He did see his environment start to change slightly. The dirt was changing into a more wet color and the grass greener and thicker. This told him he was nearing water a plenty which told him Tani no Kuni was soon upon them. He hoped they stopped after he crossed, he really did.

He felt them lessen the distance after a few minutes since they must've realized their close to the border now. He pulled out a few Kunai and some Explosive Tags that the ANBU had thankfully. He then focused his Chakra while throwing them in a scatter pattern.

It was like a Explosive Barrier in a trap setting but these were timed rather than a tripwire. He hope that would slow them down enough for him to get away while he raced ahead, pushing himself to beyond his limits.

Several explosions behind him sounded out after thirty or so seconds and he felt one of the ANBU's presence in The Force disappear. He smirked while continuing on as the other two slowed down a bit. They were most likely going to go see if their comrade was alive.

He sensed plenty more ANBU towards his north and south but really far out so he knew that was only dealing with the two behind him really. Soon morning light broke through the trees and he jumped out to a flat land with hills, valleys, and gorges that had plenty of rivers, small and large. He hurried to one of the nearest rivers and dived in.

Coming up only a moment later he started to run down the river at high speeds. It would cover his tracks and scent. He was really thankful he paid attention to the class on Tracking Tactics. He smirked while running down the river and felt that it would take the ANBU a half minute to jump out where he was.

'I'll be long gone by then…' he thought while hurrying along the winding river. He soon met another river as it split into two. He ran down the left and found out it ran into a larger one three minutes later. He just kept running for a few more hours as he slowly felt the ANBU fall behind as he went further and further into Tani no Kuni territory.

After that long day and chase he finally felt them stop and start to head back. Sighing in relief he still ran for a few minutes before finding a small rock next to one of the rivers. Heaving great breaths he collapsed while still carefully placing his Master's Holocron down with shaking hands next to the rock. Then he fell to the ground and groaned while knowing he wasn't going to be moving for the next few hours.

Darth Revan soon emerged from her Holocron while looking about for a moment then back down to her Apprentice. His entire appearance was disheveled and he had mud, grass, and few burns here and there in his hair and on his clothes. While it was definitely unbecoming of him to look like he did she understood why.

"Congratulations are in order. You just successfully outran twenty ANBU and some odd Shinobi. You also killed two Shinobi and one ANBU… good job my Apprentice." she complimented. He simply rose his hand up with his thumb out while panting on the ground.

She then decided to allow him to rest for awhile. He would need it when they continued on their way away from that village. While they had crossed the borders of some land due to them heading back, they would have to find out which country. From her Apprentice's memory it had to be either Ame no Kuni or Tani no Kuni.

She was more inclined to believe it was Tani no Kuni since it was a land of rivers they currently ended up in. But she still didn't know for sure since she found it hard to believe that Ame no Kuni was always constantly under rainfall as such things weren't natural. A entire planet could be but not a single area.

Shaking off these thoughts she extended her senses to The Force and tried to see if any of these Shinobi were still around them. From what she found most curious of them is that the people of this planet were almost absent in The Force. Of course no living being could be but these people had such a low Force Signature that she really had to focus to find them. It was almost like they blended in with the background.

'Maybe it is because they are Shinobi? They have lived to kill stealthily since time immemorial on this planet… that could reflect on their Force Signatures couldn't it?' she thought to herself. While she could sense that none were in the area if she strained herself she couldn't be too sure. They would move on soon enough anyways since more tracking parties would be arranged soon enough if she had to guess.

Bringing her power back to herself she saw her Apprentice was still panting but less so than before as he slowly sat up. He was fit for his age if a bit malnourished but all that would be fixed in the coming months to years. She remembered distantly being similar to the boy when her own master, Kreia, had found her on Nar Shaddaa. She mentally sighed at the thought since while the boy hadn't experienced near the same she did during that period it still bore similar results.

When he seemed to regain most of his breath and lung capacity did she decide it was time to keep moving at a much slower pace this time. She sent out a pulse around them one last time to make sure nothing was amiss and they were in danger before turning to her Apprentice.

"It is time to go now Apprentice…" she ordered calmly. Naruto looking to her and her Holocron nodded while slowly standing. She could visibly see his body protesting against him but he persevered and moved over to pick it up. Cradling the Holocron like before to his chest he started to move off from the area in a slow walk.

Naruto stared straight ahead while walking in a direction completely opposite of where he came from. He knew he wouldn't go back there unless it was needed. It was something to forget about now since he had a purpose. To what ends that purpose would go he didn't know but he was certain this is the path he meant to go.

_Back in Konohagakure no Sato_…

Hiruzen sighed as he read the report that came from a hawk just a few minutes ago. They lost him as he set it upon the desk in front of him. He felt many years older as he knew that this would change many things. Not only for the boy but also for the village and the world itself. He just knew since it was like a feeling he received many a time a great thing would happen.

He leaned back in the chair he sat in for decades as the Sandaime through the Second and Third Great Shinobi Wars. Now he sat in again in his age after his successor died in protecting this village while leaving no successor. Hiruzen decided he was getting way too old for this job. He slowly and absentmindedly gathered his pipe and filled it with tobacco.

He looked down and lit it while inhaling the calming smoke. He turned about in the chair to the village below him, watching it silently. Sometimes he wondered if the people of this village were truly worth it. Shaking off those morbid thoughts he turned back around in his seat.

"Hawk…" he ordered quietly. Said ANBU appeared from the shadows in the room and bowed down to him in a respectful manner. Hiruzen stared at him for a moment as some smoke curled up from the pipe.

"Inform the Council of an emergency meeting in regards to Naruto Uzumaki and the status of the investigation… it is not to be negotiated." he said calmly. The ANBU nodded stiffly before disappearing in a **Shunshin **Jutsu. He closes his eyes while leaning forwards on the desk in a tired manner.

He really wished that things were much simpler in life. He really wished Minato wasn't so young and bashful to sacrifice himself like he did. He really just wanted to retire but no one else could handle what was needed at the time… and it still seemed to be that way. Maybe he should begin to look for someone to instruct on how to be a Hokage.

He groaned because he knew only two of the three disciples he ever taught were capable and both were wandering away from the village. While he knew Jiraiya was capable of being a Hokage he wasn't as good as Tsunade or Orochimaru. One turned into a Missing Nin and the other swore to never return to the village since it had taken the lives of her precious people.

'Things are never simple are they?' he thought while massaging his temples. He knew he could just recall Tsunade forcefully and try to hand it off but he doubted that would go over well at all. He wasn't even sure that if he were to die today she would still take up the mantle.

Pushing aside those thoughts for another time he leaned back while waiting for one of the ANBU to tell him the Council had gathered. For now it looked like a classic escape attempt but Hiruzen planned to make it look like a kidnapping because that is what it truly looked like to him. By whom he still had to wonder.

It was around an hour later when further reports came in on the situation did Hawk return. He bowed before his Hokage once more as the aged man looked over a final situational report. After he was done reading and set it down on top of many other papers on his desk did Hiruzen look to the ANBU.

"The Council awaits for you Hokage-sama." said the ANBU quietly. Hiruzen nodded slowly while standing up and placing the Hokage's Hat on his head. Adjusting it to fit comfortably he set off from his office and down the halls, two ANBU flanking behind him. Soon enough they reached a set of double doors that were guarded by two more ANBU. They stood aside and bowed slightly in respect before opening the doors for him.

Hiruzen stepped in while still breathing on his pipe as he looked around from underneath the brim of the hat. The room was mainly semicircular in shape with a main floor for those being questioned or tried by the Council. To the left of where he would sit was the Shinobi Council. They each were a clan head of the clans inside Konoha and each held a position inside the village that managed Shinobi matters.

To the right was the Civilian Council which was implemented by his predecessor the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. It was mainly to appease the civilians in the village when demand was high on them for not only supplying Shinobi in the field during the Great Shinobi Wars but also because a significant portion was drawn from them to supply Shinobi.

This side of the Council managed the civilian matters from day to day reports, building and construction, city management, trading, and the like. He found them more of a nuisance than anything or at least the corrupt ones. It was mainly half of the Civilian Council that looked for their own interests than the people of Konoha while the other half focused on the village.

Hiruzen appreciated this a lot but unfortunately they were just as stubborn and hateful of Naruto because of what he was like the rest of them. Hiruzen really still couldn't blame them really but he wished they would've finally put aside that hatred for the boy earlier if not any at all.

'One of the downsides of civilians I suppose… not military trained to squash emotions in times where logic is demanded.' he thought while moving forward from his pause to his position. When he sat was at the head of a semicircular table they all sat down in respect towards him.

Hiruzen sat in the center with his two advisors, his teammates from his time under the Nidaime, and then a old friend turned bitter rival, Danzo Shimura. He glanced to the old war hawk like man as he moved to sit down. He seemed bored and disinterested even though Hiruzen knew the man wanted everything to do with the boy.

The man had been pushing for Naruto to be trained a Shinobi and weapon early on since it was known he was a Jinchuuriki. Sometimes Hiruzen thought that might've been appropriate if it just wasn't Danzo. The man would've turned Naruto into a machine than a Shinobi.

Either way they used to think alike but Danzo turned into a more cold realist while Hiruzen kept to an even realist mindset. They were at odds on most things but Hiruzen knew that maybe it was time that both of them came back together for the village if this is what it was going to turn out to be.

He was no fool to assume that the loss of Naruto wasn't costly. The loss of Naruto as the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Yoko was a major hit to the military power of Konohagakure. He hated to think of the boy that way but he was a realist after all at heart. That meant as soon as the other villages heard of this they would smell blood and attack.

Hiruzen had a feeling that Naruto's absence could actually start a Fourth Great Shinobi War and that fact alone was terrifying to Hiruzen. He already lived through two and had to lead the village in both with the last one being the most costly to his village. He didn't know if he could handle one more. After everyone was settled Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"I have arranged this meeting in regards to the ongoing investigation around Naruto Uzumaki and what happened last morning. Recent news from tracking the subject has arrived…" he began in a monotone and informative tone while letting his eyes wander over the people present.

"Little over an hour ago contact was lost with Naruto Uzumaki and his last known position was just inside Tani no Kuni. Inu and his team was the last to see him. As far as we know now he is somewhere in Tani no Kuni and by the end of the week he will most likely be untrackable…" said Hiruzen. Many in the room gained dark looks at his words while some smug ones were here and there from the civilians.

Hiruzen watched all this silently as he let the information sink in. He saw the thoughts forming, contingencies and protocols placing themselves, plans being scrapped and remade. He saw all of this in their eyes and he wondered just what some of the would do now since Naruto represented more than just a place to put one's hate.

"Hokage-sama… If I may inquire?" suddenly spoke Shikaku. All eyes turned to him but he showed no reaction to this. Hiruzen just nodded to his Jonin Commander. The man was his best tactician and second in command that he had. Shikaku Nara was the clan head of the Nara clan who were praised and are renown for their smarts. Some truly bright few rose above even them and Shikaku was one of them.

"You said he escaped… how did he outrun a full platoon of ANBU and a Shinobi Patrol of Chunin and Jonin?" asked Shikaku calmly. Several murmurs went about while Hiruzen had a ANBU land next to him. He muttered a few things into the man's ear before he nodded and left quickly to do whatever the Hokage asked of him.

Hiruzen then turned back to Shikaku when the subdued chatter had died down. "From initial reports during the pursuit the target had a six hour head start. During the time from there to his escape Naruto… he was able to kill two Chunin and one ANBU while severely injuring the third Chunin in a patrolling squad." informed Hiruzen. A few disbelieving scoffs went around the room while some turned solemn at the thought.

"Surely you jest Hokage-sama?" said Fugaku Uchiha while leaning forward in his seat slightly and laying his forearms on the table before him. Hiruzen snapped his eyes to the man. The Uchiha clan was one of the two major founding clans, they along with the Senju. Of course the Senju were nothing more than some scattered family and then Tsunade but the Uchiha had remained strong across the years and wars.

Fugaku was just the latest of clan head from the Uchiha. He inherited from his father the title and had held it responsibly and with distinction since. Of course as of late the relations between Uchiha and the village leadership had been… strained as of late.

"I do not joke nor take fun in stating facts of matter Fugaku-san." said Hiruzen. Fugaku frowned while looking deeply disturbed at Hiruzen's reply. The aged Hokage let him stir in that for a few moments before he turned back to the Council as a whole.

"But I do agree that such prospects are hard to imagine. That is why I am under the assumption that Naruto Uzumaki was kidnapped." he stated. Several outcries came from the corrupt civilians while some raised eyebrows came from some of the Shinobi. Hiruzen slammed his fist down on the table causing the whole entire room to go silent.

"I have had enough of this constant bickering! I have had enough of this hatred delivered onto a small and innocent boy! It is time to stop! Seven years… seven fucking long years!" he said in a slightly elevated and booming voice while glaring at all of them. Some of the corrupt civilians cowered away from that gaze.

"The boy is a hero! He saved the lives of all of this village the fateful night! If it weren't for him the Yondaime Hokage wouldn't have been able to seal the Kyuubi! We would've all been dead!" he spat at all of them before reigning himself in and calming slightly but you could see the rage in his eyes and posture.

"I have a half of mind to let to boy go free for what we've done but I know better than that. I also know that while the boy was only in the Academy for a year he still would be entirely incapable of killing three experienced and trained Shinobi. Look at the facts! The boy was kidnapped… by whom is what we must find out." he said while looking among all of them. He then slumped down in his seat while looking like he was above to deliver defeating news.

"That is why I am taking immediate action and bringing the village back into a mode of war." he dropped the bomb. The whole room went completely silent at those words. Several shocked faces were in the room, speechless. Many more of the Shinobi were grim and dark looking. Danzo actually had to try to maintain a cool facade though you could still see the surprise in his eye.

Hiruzen looked up from his lap. His gaze was as hard as steel and would pierce even the most stoic of men. He looked to each and everyone in that room with his fiery stare. In those moments everyone, old and young, knew just who their enemies faced during the Second and Third Shinobi Wars.

"I expect no resistance to this being enacted. For too long have I allowed peace and leniency in this village. That will no longer continue. Children of clans whom are at the age of seven shall be enrolled into the Academy effective immediately. Civilian children of this age shall be tested for Chakra levels. If they reach the preferred level then they too shall be enrolled without reprisal… am I understood?" he said in a deathly quiet voice that brokered no argument. All were silent as the dead even as emotions danced in their eyes.

"You all have left me no choice, even if you were never involved. With the loss of the Jinchuuriki the strength of the village is at an all time low. We've never been this weak and we shall not remain so." he spoke calmly while leaning back into his seat and puffing on his pipe. He looked upon them all with a weary gaze.

"As such the training regime in the Academy with become more suited to this goal. I will personally oversee this change. Your children will be pushed and by the age of twelve will be Genin worth being called Genin." he said in a sad voice. He looked at all of them with a pained expression. They could tell he didn't want this but it was needed. He closed his eyes briefly while inhaling once more.

"To this regard, even those who do not show promise shall be assigned to the Reserves to serve in administrative or other positions needed by this village. All Shinobi currently active will also be evaluated when in this village and trained to the correct level they should be at, whether they be Genin, Chunin, or Jonin." he said in a blank voice before leaning forward and steepling his hands before him.

"Is there anything else that is to be discussed among this Council before I dismiss it?" he said in a tone that told them to try and challenge him. No one in the room raised any complaints. He nodded slowly before waving his hand to the door. Soon all began to file out silently and quietly.

"Danzo Shimura… stay." he said before the old man could leave. He paused before slowly turning around and moving back. All the rest who were leaving only looked back briefly before leaving themselves.

Danzo wouldn't ever admit this to anyone who asked but at that current moment, with over eight ANBU in the room with only two of them under his direction and then Kakashi Hatake among the Sandaime's ANBU… he suspected he would die today.

With all that Hiruzen just said in that meeting it told him changes were happening and maybe for the better, but he also understood the underlying message to Hiruzen's words. He was cleaning the house of the corruption and garbage.

Sitting down calmly in his seat just one down from Hiruzen he kept his single eye on the aged Hokage while having all of his senses heightened to as high as he could. He wouldn't go without a fight and certainly not like a coward. He knew Hiruzen would expect no less of him either.

Hiruzen just stared at him for a long time, the smoke covering his eyes slightly though the glint they carried underneath that shadowed hood was still just as bright. Danzo remained composed underneath the scrutiny.

'I wonder Hiruzen… will you end me now?' thought Danzo. He was half tempted to summon his two to his side and strike first but even with two ANBU on his side the odds were too out of his favor for even a chance. He was up against five ANBU, one almost S-rank ANBU, and then the Sandaime Hokage, who even in his age was still a S-rank Shinobi in his own right.

"Danzo…" Hiruzen started quietly while looking at him calmly. "Would you say we are enemies or friends?" he ended quietly. Danzo blinked only once since the question did catch him off balance a little.

"I would say we carry opposing views for how this village should be operated… but I would say ultimately we are friends since we both fight for this village and it's people even if our methods differ." Danzo answered honestly. He knew this was Hiruzen deciding to kill him here and now or not. Danzo wasn't going to back down on his views but Hiruzen's actions today told him that maybe his view wasn't as it once was.

The Sarutobi nodded slowly in agreement while leaning back in his seat slightly. He seemed to muse Danzo's words while looking about the room to the positions of all the ANBU. He was deciding his factors and actions, that much Danzo could tell.

"I believe our views are no longer as different as you believe… so I have need of your skills since you have perfected them over the years…" said Hiruzen calmly while meeting his gaze again. Danzo decided he would patiently and quietly.

"Your old program, the ROOT program, will be needed in this endeavor." said Hiruzen. Danzo blinked as the words left his mouth. He would've laughed at the absurdity of it all if not the serious atmosphere.

"I do not think the village as a whole would agree with the program Hiruzen… I know that much." Danzo replied calmly. He wasn't refusing to allow it to happen, that was for sure, but he knew that the consequences would most likely result in an all out revolt. Hiruzen nodded slowly.

"That is why I will be modifying it somewhat. While we will make effective and deadly Shinobi we will not make mindless drones. As such, the training methods to push them to their limits will be used but not emotional training to make them dead to the world. Such training will only teach them when emotions should be used. Do you agree with this so far?" said Hiruzen calmly while blowing out a cloud of smoke.

Danzo stared at the man and wondered if he could get away with anything. He knew he was in a position where he was virtually fucked. There was no covering or disguising that much. Leaning back slightly in his own seat he idly thought over what Hiruzen was suggesting. It would no doubt bring strong Shinobi but to not be emotionally deadened… that could result in bad things if one's Shinobi grew too emotional.

'Then again, if we switch the emotional training to that of which where they know when it is time to let emotions die and when to keep them… that could fix the problem.' mused Danzo while playing with the idea on some subjects. It would allow them to act or imitate emotions when required to make them better at infiltration or something else that would require that.

"I think that something like that can be arranged… of course you and I would have to finalize some details before we could implement it. To make sure no kinks would come about along the way…" said Danzo in reply. Hiruzen nodded while leveling a stare at him.

"Indeed we will… and I will also need your ROOT operatives to start serving on the main ANBU. There will be many missions we need to conduct to keep the loss of the Jinchuuriki under wraps…" said Hiruzen calmly. Danzo felt like ice just settled into the bottom of his stomach. Hiruzen rose an eyebrow in a expression of surprise.

"You really didn't expect me to know about your ROOT operatives… I know that two are in this room and my ANBU were already poised to kill them if you refused." Hiruzen said calmly while looking at him with a slight smile, not mocking but actually humored.

Danzo blinked while staring back at his once friend. He wondered if he really was that careless to think that and indeed he was. Hiruzen had eyes and ears everywhere he could and he would have them there. So it was no surprise that he knew of the ROOT he had kept and trained at the ready.

"Gather your plans and details for the ROOT program and bring them to my office tomorrow. We will go over them as I go over a roster for the Academy staff." said Hiruzen in dismissal. Danzo slowly stood up while letting his mind settle and start to come up with other ways to get an advantage. Just before he was two steps from the seat he was in previous Hiruzen suddenly coughed.

"Oh… and one more thing. I am making you head of the ROOT ANBU division that will be undertaking these missions and also head of the Academy… I hope there isn't a problem with this?" said Hiruzen calmly while staring at him blankly. He nodded slowly before continuing his steps to the door. Hiruzen watched him leave with a even look until the doors closed behind him.

The Sandaime Hokage finally let all that this meeting had caused him to express itself and in the longest time… he cried. He let silent tears fall slowly as he knew that the village was going to a time where over a hundred years ago only existed war and death. It was a time that his two sensei, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, lived in and sought to end.

"I wonder… are you two ashamed of what I must do now? Are you ashamed of me?" he muttered to himself. He knew that all the ANBU in the room had left already so no one but him would've heard his voice. He couldn't help but feel deep down that they would and that pained him more than he could imagine.

"I hope you are okay Naruto… I will find who has taken you from your home… and by Kami itself I will make sure they live their whole lives to regret it…" he muttered before standing tiredly and moving out of the room. As he left the room descended into darkness, much like the darkness that was to settle Konohagakure in the coming years.

_Back with Naruto…_

It was nearing late evening when Naruto stopped once more to take a break. They had traveled long and far into Tani no Kuni and left many tracks behind him. If the ANBU were soon on his tail, or worse yet the Hunter Shinobi, then it would be a hell of a time to find him. Settling against a tree he place his Master's Holocron to the side of him while breathing softly.

'I've never felt this exhausted in my life. It is worse than the one night I had to run all day from the mobs.' he thought to himself while staring up through the leaves of the singular tree in the field he was in. He looked at all the bright and wondrous stars with a thoughtful look. If his Master was really right… then life existed among those stars.

'I wonder when we'll be able to go among them?' he wondered to himself while catching red light in the corner of his eye. Turning his head he looked down the small holographic representation of his Master. Moving stiffly he soon was in a bowing position.

"You have done well today my Apprentice. For that you shall receive a full day's rest before we begin…" she said but Naruto raises his head sharply. She watched this interestedly while he stared back evenly and determinedly.

"I will be ready to begin by the morning Master… May we begin then?" he asked of her. She was half tempted to just punish him for refusing her gift but then again it would also make him displeased since he wanted to train. She would allow this one lapse in control for now. If it should continue then she would stomp it out mercilessly.

"Then we shall begin tomorrow my Apprentice… do not expect me to be easy upon you then." she said before she disappeared back into the Holocron. Naruto just stared at where she once was for only a few moments before finding a place to rest near the tree. The ground was soft from constant water so it was like a bed he never had.

Continuing to look up at the stars he wondered how many species there were. How many languages, cultures, beings, and abilities. He wondered if there were species out there that used Chakra as well. If there were alien Shinobi.

'That would be quite interesting. I wonder which Shinobi would be better?' he thought amusedly while letting his eyes drift to being closed and let sleep to carry him away. Minutes later Darth Revan emerged once more in full size to see him sleeping. She walking about the clearing for a little bit to see if this place would be suitable for now.

She planned on moving again soon enough since these Shinobi proved to be relentless and if not persistent then at least determined. She knew by the fervor they chased them Naruto was a lot more important than just your average person. Even if they had a high standing of justice no one would chase a criminal that long and that aggressively so far from their borders and risk international reprisal.

'I wonder what he is to them?' she thought while staring back at the unconscious body of her newest student. She allowed herself to sit next to him and watch his face. He wasn't dreaming if the unmoving eyelids told her anything. She could feel his power in The Force. While it wasn't something truly immense it definitely wasn't weak either.

His Force Signature was more than most she met, even more so than Malak when she was leading the Revanchists. Such power at an untrained level was truly impressive but not unheard of. To bad they didn't have the technology to figure out the boy's Midi-chlorian count just to satisfy her thoughts.

'When he is trained in the ways of the Dark Side and The Force… it will be stronger then.., perhaps as strong as my own.' she mused. She wouldn't mind an equal to her power that much, just as long as they didn't seek to overthrow her. She alone would bear the title of Empress of the Sith.

Naruto would no doubt prove to be a highly valuable asset to her goals and plans for the galaxy, there was no doubt about this. He would also be the way she was able to get back to the galaxy and to the Republic. She wondered what all had happened in her absence from that distant place.

She had felt the Dark Side in it's strongest and weakest points over the years. She knew the Sith must've ruled the known galaxy at one or several points while so did the Republic. But now the Dark Side was only but a whisper compared to her time. She wondered if it was dead and that herself and her new Apprentice were the only Sith left.

'It certainly wouldn't be minded that much either.' she thought with a smirk behind the mask she wore. She looked back to the Holocron and it only widened further. Unlike most Sith Lords and Ladies throughout the ages that had sought eternal glory and power, she thought ahead.

In all of the history of the Sith it wasn't uncommon to hear of Sith who either kept their secrets to themselves or left them in a Holocron. Most of the best and great Sith left what they knew in a Holocron in order to preserve the legacy of the Dark Side and to make the next generation better than the last.

She considered herself no different than this but she only ever created two. Again it wasn't unheard of for Sith to leave just one or a dozen Holocrons of information they learned. Sometimes a Holocron just served to unlock tombs and ruins to get to another Holocron. There were many uses for the pieces of technology but she didn't find entertainment in it all.

So the first Holocron that she had made was more of a prototype. It was something she did to figure out how they operated and how she could modify her real Holocron. This was the Holocron another Sith had recovered, a Darth Bane if she remembered correctly. It was faint and he ended up destroying it anyways so he kept it's secrets to himself.

'Smart move really. I did put some dangerous techniques and methods in that one.' she thought while looking over Naruto. The second Holocron that she made, the one she currently resided in, she made just before the destruction of The Revenant. It was this Holocron she placed all her bets on.

She put a portion of her life force in this Holocron to preserve who she was in it. She also placed one more thing into it and that was a DNA canister. She smirked at the thought of what she placed within it. She was able to figure out how to increase the ability to store memory with less amount of physical storage space. Thus she was able to fit that inside.

'Now as soon as we are able to get back to the known galaxy, cloning technology was illegal but I am sure we will find something.' she thought amusedly. She insured another body could be created for herself to use and with the life force she placed into the Holocron it allowed her to live on.

The only thing that could've backfired was that if the Holocron didn't have enough… supplements then the life force would've disappeared. As it was she was mainly draining Naruto at the moment to sustain herself. It wasn't a deadly amount and just a small trickle but it would need to be changed soon enough.

With the occasional wanderer or treasure hunter coming to her temple that she was able to tempt she was sustained as far as energy and able to store some away. When she was in the village she was able to feed off of Takeo and the villagers that walked in just a little and store large amounts to use. Of course she used most of that in their escape so now she was just near empty and that wouldn't do.

'We will have to find a village for me to recover. Hopefully one is close by so we can head in and find a map while draining a few villagers to get me back to a less critical level.' she thought before allowing herself to fade back within the Holocron.

Things were going to be changing for the next few years and if they planned right then it would be ultimately in their favor. She closed her eyes and continued to the slow and minimal drain from Naruto's own Force Power while he slept.

'Soon… soon the galaxy will know what it is to fear Darth Revan once more.'

_Four months later…_

In a field with a small river running by and a few trees scattered about the area the air was a calm breeze. In this particular area near one of the trees close to the river a small campsite was visible. It wasn't much of course, just a small stone circle with a dug in fire pit and materials to hold cookware. A small sleeping back was off to the side underneath the tree and folded neatly.

The only other thing of notice was a tall rock that stood out of the ground and was flat on top. Atop of this rock was a familiar red pyramid that stood out in solitude. Besides all of this was a small boy currently going through a cycle of physical exercises.

Currently he was in the position of sit ups and it would seem he was doing this for some time as sweat had developed on his body. He only had his lower half covered by thin black pants with his feet covered in socks and Shinobi sandals in a black color that were close toed. A sheet of sweat was on his back as he went up and only moved slightly due to the movement.

His face was set in a determined grimace as he continued, his lips moving ever slightly in a sign that he was counting if only silently. His azure blue eyes open and glaring down at the ground as he went through the training regime his Master had assigned to him. Sweat drops soaked his golden spiky hair that looked as though it was cut just recently.

Nothing else of note was around him besides an equally thin material black shirt off to the side with a brown traveling cloak. Besides those two was a small traveling pack, a purse for currency on this planet, and then some worn pouches that he recovered during his escape he kept with him.

It was quite visual to see that time did well to him. No longer was his body thin and frail looking but that of a training young boy whose muscles were developing nicely. His arms were the most change and the lean and developing muscles that moved with each exertion hinted they weren't weak either. His entire torso was removed of most baby fats and now held toned muscles but not highly developed. 

Suddenly he switched from sit ups to push ups by rolling forward into a laying position and then continuing with silent counting and a determined visage. This continued until the boy had reached one hundred where he stopped and breathed deeply at a labored pace.

Closing his eyes he let himself relax as he sat in a position where his arms lay on his legs that were in front of him. His breathing slowly started to come to an even keel as he continued to come down from the workout. He then stood and started to stretch his entire body to ensure no stiffness remained.

After a few minutes of this he opened his eyes and turned back to the camp, picking up the shirt, pack, cloak and other things he discarded nearby. Placing them in neat and crisp folds on the sleeping back he started to remove all of his clothes. Now naked to the wind he breathed in deeply before walking over to the river to wash off.

After cleansing his body of the sweat he accumulated and redressing himself in his pants and shirt he moved over to the rock. He moved to bow on his knees and rest on his calves while looking to the red pyramid, a patient look on his face.

He wasn't kept waiting long when a red figure emerged from the Holocron. Soon enough it gained definition but remained near the same size at the Holocron it came from to reveal Darth Revan with her arms crossed over her chest plating. She stared impassively at her Apprentice.

'Hard to imagine it has only been four months since we left that village behind…' she thought idly while looking at the young charge of her's. He truly kept to his word and never questioned her orders but asked all about his lessons and information on anything he could get. Whether it was philosophy about the Sith or Jedi, about history between the two orders, about the Republic, the Sith Empire.

He went further to ask of The Force, the Light and Dark Side, of starships, of Hyperspace, of different species such as Bothians, Twi'leks, Rodians, Humans, Trandoshans, Wookies, Mon Calamari, Jawas, Tusken Raiders, Duros, Hutts, and a bunch of others.

If she had to admit it she found his hunger in knowledge and interest in the galaxy to be refreshing. One of the first things she taught him was Galactic Basic so they could speak in a proper language and not that of a dead one. Even if this whole planet spoke in that language she still considered it dead.

Of course when she started to tell him of droids and other forms of technology he mentioned that telecommunications such as TV and Radio were in existence here. It impressed her slightly that had those forms of technology but they still used bladed and blunt weapons and forms of ancient medicine.

'I wonder if HK-47 is still alive?' she suddenly wondered while her Apprentice continued to stare at her in patience. That was honestly something she had to beat into him, literally. He only lasted about a week but after constant Force Torture and several tosses across the landscape he got the picture. Now he was quiet and patient but he would still talk off one's ear if given the chance.

The first day she had him start physical exercises and training of the body. During the first month this continued and she didn't teach him anything on The Force. The reason being they spent most of the time continuing to be on the move throughout the country. They had only one or two close calls with many other sightings of ANBU in the country.

They had found out they were indeed in Tani no Kuni and near Kaze no Kuni so they have been traveling in between them as of late. It was easy to lose one's self in the desert they had found out the hard way. Thankfully they were able to remain more in the more forested area to the border than in the desert.

The two close calls were in small villages so with chances of their pursuers finding them out in the wild were still slim. While those close calls had made them wary, they had been able to recover some better clothing and supplies during their trips so that was helpful. They were also able to gain a map of the entirety of the Elemental Nations so they could move out of their current location when needed.

In fact she was planning on having that happen soon enough as activity had increased heavily of the ANBU chasing them. Strangely they weren't the Hunter Shinobi that Naruto remembered from the Academy but ANBU who wore blanks masks bearing a mark which meant "ROOT". Naruto had informed her that he never heard anything in reference to this ROOT Shinobi so she could only guess they were a special detachment of ANBU. That or they were other parties interested in her Apprentice which made her more angry than anything.

In the end they had been able to evade and over the last two and a half months they had also been beginning his training in The Force. That in and of itself wasn't going as fast as she preferred but it was bringing expected results. While he was still getting the concepts of The Force and how it interacted with everything he had been able to apply it quite well.

So far things such as Force Sense and Force Prediction had been easy for him to use since during his time in the village he unconsciously used them and now all he had to do was use them with proper knowledge. That had worked out well but it was the more… practical uses that had him stumped.

'Applying The Force to other objects or people is proving to be harder than I thought…' she mused while staring at him. He had been able to recently start to move objects and make them float for moments. As far as more combative or useful means he still wasn't able to grasp it and it was all simply because he couldn't imagine such a invisible energy could do this to objects.

He didn't think it was impossible as he was able to do it now but he still needed to grasp fully that The Force interacted with everything and all things were effected by it. That meant anything from inanimate to animate, to living and dead, to a pebble to an entire star could be effected. All it needed was a Force User who is versed enough to cause the type of reaction needed.

She laughed silently to herself as she remembered his face when she told him of this. He looked at her like she was literally insane and received a proper toss into a tree for it too. While he was getting the basics down as far as application it was his connection that had her immensely impressed.

All those chases and mobs that sought him out had brought him closer to The Force than she imagined. He had been using it unconsciously for a long time she figured and just never knew about. From his explanations to her it was like a sixth sense to him. That it had just been around for as long as he could remember and only got better the more he used it.

Right now if he had a few moments to concentrate he could gather a decent amount of Force Energy about him and if left to a minute he was a veritable center of Force Energy. While this was impressive it was his lack of application that made it unusable at the moment. Thankfully because he could gather so much Force Energy she had been able to store lots of it into the Holocron so she could help him in learning as well as defending the both of them.

That left to their next problems. Currently they were near a mining town in Tani no Kuni called Katabami Gold Mine. It was nothing much but she planned on them staying there for the next few weeks. After that they would move up into Kaze no Kuni then into Tsuchi no Kuni.

She figured that the best place for someone from Hi no Kuni to go hide out was there because of the strained relations as well as history between the two countries. If it worked in their favor then the Shinobi chasing them would stop or risk war. Of course she hoped that would work as from what she knew there was three Shinobi World Wars already.

'It amazes me with all this power they are able to throw around that they haven't killed themselves yet… It is actually funny. That Sage wanted to spread this Chakra around to promote peace but instead only gave them a greater weapon… quite entertaining really.' she thought with a smirk before deciding that she had put off talking to her Apprentice long enough.

"Today we shall continue meditation lessons and continue to have you understand the capabilities of The Force. Today we shall also discuss the Dark Side… any questions before we start?" she asked of him. He just shook his head in a negative and she nodded in turn. With a wave of her hand it seemed the entire area around them stilled and quieted down to a deathly whisper.

"Close your eyes and clear your thoughts. Feel it surround you… flow through you… be apart of you." she muttered as she watched him. She always found it highly entertaining to watch him meditate. It was like watching a sun grow and then explode into life. He closed his eyes and let himself relax visibly, breathing in deeply and exhaling quietly.

He cleared his thoughts, that of worries for his Master's plans for them, for the Shinobi hunting them, for what waited ahead, for the galaxy in the stars, for everything. His mind quieted and clear he searched calmly and found it within moments.

It was like he was swimming in a sea of pure energy as he felt it wash over him. While he felt it constantly it was only when he sought The Force that it truly was brought into view. He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at this lips as it washed about him, soaked him in it's influence and became one with him.

She would've shivered minutely as the energy he gave off in droves reached her instantly. Again she just wished the boy could understand just what he could do with his power. While he was strong and she no doubt could smack him around even now with all his power at the ready she understood just what he would do in the future.

"Good… good… now feel everything around you… the living things… the earth… sky… air… everything around you…" she continued and he did as bidden of him. Reaching out from himself to those around him the concentrated hard and a slight frown overcame his features as he struggled. But soon enough he reached beyond himself and fell all those around him.

It was like a second vision, but with no colors and shapes that were blurry at best and smudges at worst. They were indistinct but even then seeing the bright and glowing object on the rock in front of him, the very dark feeling it gave off told him who it was.

Darth Revan nodded while deciding to see if he could finally do it. "Now… find a stone. Make sure you visualize it, feel it, understand where it is, what it is, how you can see it… then move it… move it with The Force…" she said. She felt through her own connection his search drew him to find one. She could sense his power wrap around it.

A deep frown appeared on his face as he tried and it started to wiggle. Her eyes widened but she remained patient since that might be as far as they could get today, but it was most certainly better than yesterday. She looked to him to see he was really concentrating on this.

"Do not think of The Force as a simple wind my Apprentice… think of it as a tool… an instrument to conduct an action. An instrument that can shapeshift and change upon your will. That will mold itself to what you need it to be…" she said quietly. She knew he would've heard her and his concentration lessened but he seemed to be genuinely trying her words.

For the next thirty minutes the rock would wiggle, wobble, and even move from his position just slightly. He was playing with her words, imagining it in the ways she described. She smirked to herself with the possibilities if he could start now.

Those who started in using The Force such as Younglings or other such prospects need between several months to a year just to get used to the idea of it. Naruto was already at such a stage when she found him since Chakra and The Force were similar as they both were an internal power with only The Force being also an external power.

Concepts were similar so he was able to learn fast as to what The Force felt like and sense what it was to him. Now this far along if he could start really practicing on manipulating objects with The Force around him then her plans would be advanced by a decent portion.

Naruto meanwhile was oblivious to his Master and her thoughts over their future, of the world around him and the life it had, of most things. The only things that he was intimately aware of were himself and the rock. He listened to his Master's words about how to use The Force and now was applying that to what he needed. He imagined using The Force like that of a hand. Of course it was hard to imagine for him of such a immense and all surrounding power as a hand but he was working to it. Finally he visualized it for the uptenth time and saw it. The Force shifted and morphed into a hand. It was blurry and felt like it was barely held together but it was there.

Not wanting to lose progress he felt everything he could about this new hand of his. He felt it's capabilities, what he suspected it could do and how much it could handle. Finally satisfied he moved it over to the rock.

'Now… you will move…' he thought to himself as the hand moved down and captured it within his grasp. Outside in the real world Darth Revan's eyes widened at the stone wobbled then started to float. She was amazed at how much her words had affected his ability and decided from now on she would need to think of practical and simple ways of getting across an ability or idea to him.

Naruto made the arm lift the pebble and found extreme resistance. It was like the small pebble weighed a planet. But he wasn't one to be challenged lightly nor would he back down. Concentrating he poured The Force into the arm to give it more strength and tried again. This time it gave way and slowly started to move.

This time he was able to make it move and float about for around ten to twenty seconds. Then the strain became too much and he dropped it. Gasping he fell forward as sweat trickled down his face and back, panting into the ground. Darth Revan stared down at him impressed while he recovered. He worked hard and was able to lift it off the ground about a foot.

'It is only upwards from here now my Apprentice… you shall only continue to grow…' she thought in a pleased manner before letting the silence in the clearing fall. She waited until he had regained his composure and was able to kneel once more, a bit shakily, to her.

"You have done well today my Apprentice… these are truly your first steps into the power you possess. You can only continue to get better now and you shall do so. You know the method now you just have to refine it… Rest now and relax… we are done for today." she said before disappearing back into the Holocron.

He moved sluggishly over to where his bedroll was and laid down upon it. It was stressful and he absolutely drained but nothing in the entire galaxy could wipe the beaming smile off of his face. He finally did what he had been trying for the last two weeks. He moved something and found a way to repeat it.

Now all he had to do was make it better, faster, stronger, and more effective. He wanted to be able to move a ship… no… a planet if he so wanted on his whim. Though from what his Master told him such a feat was impossible to most users. He would be one of the few who could. He would be remembered in history as one of the greatest Sith to live, of that he was sure.

'I shall only become stronger… and then I shall serve my Master to insure the Sith rise… that we can bring peace to the galaxy…' he thought tiredly while his eyes slowly started to drift close. He would sleep first though as that was really tiring training. But he would last longer next time, and would do it in less. That much he promised.


	3. One Can Have None and Still Have All

_During my first year under my Master I learned many things from the basics of Force Manipulation or theory to historical battles, events, and people that she knew up until Darth Malak's betrayal._

_While I found all this information interesting and mind blowing considering where I was from, it still didn't… satisfy me. Of course my Master's promises of more when we returned to the galaxy held these needs at bay but they were always there._

_A great Sith once said that ultimate power lay in the knowledge of oneself and what concerned their thoughts. This saying is no more true than it is false. In the end ultimate power lay in what one can do with their thoughts… and then act upon them._

**The Path Lightly Treaded**

**Chapter III: One Can Have None and Still Have All**

'Four months…' thought someone as they were tossed to the ground once more. They heaved breaths in strained periods as the soreness of their ribs from the three previous hits that put them where they were made themselves known.

"Get up… Sasuke." was the ordered command. Sasuke Uchiha groaned as he slowly put his feet under him and stood up even if the major pain and protesting in his body told him he shouldn't. He glared at the person across from him.

'Four months…' Sasuke thought to himself again, that familiar feeling of confusion and then determination appeared in his thoughts. Ever since four months ago things had changed… and changed rapidly. It was like the village was no longer the once peaceful and prosperous place he knew as a kid.

Of course he still was a kid being seven years old but in the eyes of his peers and superiors he was a Shinobi in training. Ever since four months ago he was thrust into the Academy to begin his training. Training that was much more focused on learning how to fight, how to out maneuver, how to lead or be led, how die for Konohagakure when needed, how to cooperate with teammates… how to be a Shinobi.

From what he understood it was by no means like when Itachi, his brother, was in the Academy. Of course his brother was a prodigy in his own right and was to become an ANBU in service to the Hokage. He only recently learned this last night due to him happening to pass by the room where his brother and his parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, were talking.

He was happy for his brother but right now he was more than upset with him. Why you ask? Because he was tossing him around the field like a ragdoll. Sighing and setting himself into a poor but improving stance of the classic Uchiha style, Interceptor Fist, he glared at Itachi.

His brother's impassive face was always somewhat disturbing. Sure Sasuke had seen the face before but mainly when he was speaking with strangers or thinking. But this face… that face was that of when he was a Shinobi. His brother described it to him last month since the more harder parts of the initial Academy stages had begun.

From what Sasuke could understand his brother seemed… agitated with the recent changes. He by no means ever dished it out on him, that Sasuke was sure of. It seemed to the youngest of the Uchiha main family was clueless.

"Sasuke! Itachi! Are you training again without me!" called a feminine voice. Sasuke groaned and Itachi had a small smile grace his features as they both turned to the source of the voice. It was the final of the what Konohagakure called "The Uchiha Trio".

Sasumi Uchiha was Sasuke's twin sister and the oldest between the two of them by one hour. She was also enrolled into the Academy with him and was training occasionally with Itachi and Sasuke. It wasn't because she didn't want to but more in the sense of their mother was teaching her about being a Kunoichi.

So while that happened occasionally she came out the fields with Sasuke to go learn from Itachi though Sasuke had noticed that she was doing this more often now. That and he also noticed that Itachi seemed more busy, his father seemed more… cold as of late and his mother more distant. In fact the only constant that didn't change in these four months for Sasuke was just that, his sister.

"You know how I feel when you two train without me and I can come!" she whined when she finally reached them moments later. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Itachi laughed quietly. She glared at her younger brother before looking to the older one.

"So what are you teaching today Itachi!" she asked excitedly. Itachi just shook his head before looking back to the field for a moment.

"I was teaching Sasuke more about the Interceptor Fist of our family, helping refine it with him. Care to join since I know you need some help with it as well?" he offered calmly. She smiled and nodded while Sasuke groaned mentally. It wasn't like he didn't want her to learn or get better since they both were to grow up and be Shinobi and Kunoichi respectively within four to five years. He mainly did so because of Itachi and his work keeping him distant.

'I hardly ever see him anymore really…' Sasuke thought while looking to his brother with a worried gaze. Sasuke heard things from some of his more distant relatives who served within the main part of the village's military and not among the Uchiha Police Force.

ANBU was supposed to be very difficult to get into from what he knew and they usually picked from the main forces instead of you being put into ANBU. The most ultimate thing Sasuke knew about it was that there was only ever one offer and that was it.

Itachi was put into the ANBU by the Hokage himself from what Sasuke understood if the conversation last night told him anything. That meant ANBU didn't pick him but the Hokage did. That also told him that if the Hokage picked Itachi to be among his personal Shinobi then Itachi must be very strong.

'But is it worth being closed off?' thought Sasuke while looking to his brother starting to give Sasumi some pointers on her stance and forms. While this was something oncoming for sometime and Sasuke expected it since he was no longer a kid, he did understand that ANBU was affecting his brother and it seemed for the worse than the better.

What Sasuke wanted to know if Itachi was doing it for their family or because their father ordered him to. Shaking these thoughts off for later he smiled and joined in with his brother and sister quickly.

'I just hope things go back to the way they were soon. Or else I think I will be the only one looking out for him and Sasumi.' Sasuke thought. Soon enough the two of them were being instructed side by side with Itachi in front of them observing their forms. Sasuke couldn't help the small smile that made it's way to his lips when he thought on it. They hadn't done this in some time.

_With the Hokage…_

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared across his village as he stood in front of the panoramic window of the Hokage's Office. It showed the entirety of the village and the forest beyond and also showed most of the Hokage Monument as well. It was a well placed thing and allow those who were in the office to view what they protected.

Hiruzen always found looking out these windows to be comforting in times of trouble, worry, or grief during the Second and Third Shinobi Wars. It reminded him of why he was doing what he did, the sacrifices he was forced to make, the men he had to send to die. It gave it all a reason but in the end he knew they were just excuses made to help one cope with it and not ruin their conscious.

Sighing he looked over to where the Academy would be with a blank expression. It has been four months since that fateful day. Four long months in searching for any traces of the boy and not much had been found. Danzo's ROOT had been doing their best from what his old rival and slowly returning friend had told him.

So far they knew he was still somewhere in Tani no Kuni but they couldn't send in much more than they have already or else they would risk international troubles. Of course it was pointless anyways to do so since they were barely any of a lead or tracks to follow. Whoever kidnapped Naruto certainly knew the skills of evasion inimately.

While things hadn't really changed much on that front things internally in the village had… extremely. Tensions with the Uchiha didn't improve much and while they hadn't strained much more he was forced to resort to ANBU watching them. That also meant resources were spent to see if they were going to turncoat or not.

This was also partly the reason he selected Itachi Uchiha from among their elite to his side. The boy was level headed and completely loyal to Konoha and would most likely do anything for it. So he didn't worry about misinformation since the boy wouldn't report back to Fugaku or the Uchiha elders and certainly they wouldn't suspect Itachi.

Hiruzen was actually betting on Fugaku using this as an opportunity to gain a ear next to the Hokage's doings. Hiruzen sighed as he never wanted to play dangerous politics with Clan Heads who were supposed to be working towards the betterment of this village. In the end what must be done overruled his personal feelings and opinions on the subject.

Since he appointed Danzo as the new head of the ROOT division and the Academy things had improved immensely with the first being the graduating class. There was four months worth of changes to the Academy and in that time with the new system the oldest class going through had to deal with this shift.

Hiruzen did fear that it would end up in a terrible trainwreck but he underestimated his old friend. Danzo, while he did devote many resources by changing out teachers with more competent ones and changed regulations and rules for the Academy and how one would pass, focused intently on the upcoming graduates.

He made them his personal project if Hiruzen had to describe it and the Sarutobi was still amazed at what his old rival did. He whipped them into extreme shape and now they were probably even better Genin then the current newest Genin in service right now.

That said, they also did a whole evaluation of all the Shinobi forces they had and found quite the few… discrepancies. What made Hiruzen extremely upset was that most of them were bought out Councilors from the civilian side to promote Shinobi without his approval or that some were promoted and put into positions they shouldn't be in based on skill or ability.

Enough so that over three members of the Civilian Council were removed and denied any sort of compensation for their service or even permitted anywhere in the village's administration again. Hiruzen turned from the windows and went to go back to sit down in the old chair. Leaning into the backrest of the chair he continued to watch the afternoon pass by.

'I wonder what would've happened should've you lived today Minato and it was me who sacrificed that night…' thought Hiruzen to himself. It really should've been how all that went down but unfortunately Minato Namikaze was too proud of a man. Now he was dead and leaving a old man who already failed his village once in charge.

'I have failed your son like I have failed mine. Why did you think I would do this for you? That I could do this for you?' thought Hiruzen. Maybe Minato was too noble and proud? He assumed that Hiruzen could do all of this and do it right. Maybe he should've appointed Orochimaru as Yondaime Hokage.

So many things could've been done differently and so many other things could've happened because of that but it was wistful thinking. Now he had to deal with what happened and nothing else could change that. Inhaling another bit from his pipe he closed his eyes for some minutes, just wondering what he should do. Then a whisper of fabric and air came from behind him.

"It is true?" asked a aged and male voice. Not old in the slightest but definitely aged. Hiruzen felt another lance of pain go through his being at the voice. He was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Jiraiya… it's been some time…" said the Sarutobi as he just continued to look out the window. Slowly the person moved until they were standing next to him. Hiruzen only glanced briefly to see he hadn't changed at all really.

He still wore the whole hermit getup with a red vest over greyish robes and a headband with the Kanji for "Oil" on it. The huge scroll that was the Toad Summon Contract strapped to his back and his long white spiky mane of hair. The only thing that had changed was his face. You can definitely tell he was aged.

"Don't fuck with me Sensei… Is. He. Gone." said Jiraiya in a deadly serious voice. Hiruzen released his Chakra level immediately and glared at his student.

"DO NOT SPEAK WITH ME IN THAT TONE BOY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EITHER!" yelled Sarutobi in a loud and deep tone. His pipe was discarded and forgotten on the floor and Jiraiya stepped back from him in fear, his guard already up.

Hiruzen glared at the man for a full minute, the ANBU who guarded him in the room within the shadows felt their heartbeats stop for only a moment as the man let his Killing Intent float through the air.

"You are not a person who has the right to judge me or anyone else for that matter in regards to Naruto! Is that clear!" he said in an elevated tone. Jiraiya just glared but you can see he was definitely hurt by his words. Hiruzen just stayed like that for some time before he let his gaze return back to the village and settle down.

"Yes… he was taken by forces unknown. It was a minor affair in regards to what happened. Only four dead. One civilian, one ANBU, and two Chunin. From what we can figure out they had some unique power in Genjutsu since the ANBU who attacked our own seemed to be unable to listen and only did after just two months ago when he returned to normal." reported Hiruzen.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and just breathed out hard, going to lean against the wall. There was utter silence between the two of them as he did so. Then Jiraiya opened his eyes and looked to his Sensei as he just stared out at the village.

"I saw some major changes to the village… I assume since…?" he left it hanging in the air. Hiruzen only nodded quietly while picking up his pipe and starting to refill it with tobacco. Jiraiya watched this all calmly.

"It looks like you are preparing for a war… should I start running counter intelligence?" he asked quietly. Hiruzen nodded slowly as he lit the pipe.

"Yes. That will be immensely important since with the loss of… Naruto… the other villages will be wanting to know if we are vulnerable. I do not want another war so soon and if I can I will prevent it. For now I am preparing the village for the worst case scenario in regards to what could happen. If we are lucky we find Naruto and get him back… if not. Well I hope we have a few years to get several new generations of Shinobi into the field to be ready for war…" Hiruzen muttered. Jiraiya could see the deep pain in his eyes and knew losing Naruto hurt the old man just as much as it did Jiraiya.

"We will find him Sensei. I already have contacts looking into it. Unless this person is really good and has a spy network of their own I will find them." stated Jiraiya solemnly. What went unsaid is that he hoped they made it in time to where Naruto wouldn't be… harmed beyond repair.

Hiruzen nodded in return while staring out at the village. "Take a day or two if you need… but you need to get back out into the field as soon as possible. Track down Tsunade as well for me if you would. I feel we will need her soon enough." he ordered calmly. He nodded and moved to leave out the window once more. He paused for only a moment though.

"I… am sorry Sensei…" he said quietly before jumping off. Hiruzen just watched him for only a few moments before the Sannin of the Toads disappeared from view.

"We all failed him in some way Jiraiya… What matters if we can correct our failures…" Hiruzen only muttered in return before he closed his eyes to the village view and relaxed into his chair.

_With Naruto…_

Breathing heavily Naruto was upon his knees and holding himself up with his hands. Sweat was dripping down his back and face, falling in his hair and upon his shoulders. He grunted when he moved slowly and stiffly to get back into a stance. Darth Revan nearby watched on impassively.

"Again!" she barked out suddenly with Naruto only nodding in return before he went through another set of basic attacks, blocks, counters, and evasions. He then did this again over ten times before he colassped again as he did them in rapid succession from one to the next.

"Enough. Rest and recover then come over here… it is time that I begin teaching you about the Forms…" said Revan calmly while looking her Apprentice over. He put so much effort and will into what he did that she honestly thought him part Zabrak in some way. The ferocity in which he continued through any punishment delivered was just astounding to her in some way.

Not that she didn't appreciate it at all. No she preferred the boy to be like this as it allowed her to teach him more at an increased rate. That also meant he would be ready to start conducting more tasks in service towards getting away from this planet. Of course figuring that out would be some time as they would have to find the remains of The Revenant.

She had a theory since half of the ship went with her to this place and that theory was that there was a still able ship with the wreckage. Even if not they could repair it since the main hanger for the once proud Capital Ship was apart of that wreckage. That was the main plan for now and they would work towards that.

Unfortunately she couldn't remember where it was since when the kriffin Sage removed her from there. He didn't tell her the name of the country she ended up in so they couldn't use this as a reference to find it. So she mainly decided it would have to be sought out by strange metal or artifacts by locals in countries.

What did help is that Takeo, the useless human being, was able to provide information for her. When she first tried to make him submit to her will and he resisted she found that he at least found her in Kaminari no Kuni. That said the wreckage could be anywhere in that country or in the surrounding countries.

What mattered right now was getting her Apprentice to a level in which he could combat these Shinobi with The Force. From there they would have to travel across Hi no Kuni to reach Kaminari no Kuni in order to begin their such. That wouldn't be for some time so staying in either Kaze no Kuni or Tsuchi no Kuni was their options to remain out of Konoha's reach.

She slowly watched him get up from his position and walk over to her and then kneeling on both knees and resting himself on his calves, his head bowed to her. She wondered sometimes how such a strong spirited individual easily submitted to her. Perhaps it was because she gave him the chance to attain power? Or something else?

'Thoughts for another time…' she muttered internally while dismissing it for now. Instead she gathered her knowledge of the ancient Forms. She learned about all of them and even practiced all of them intensely when she was alive. While in some she was massively superior she still was able to teach any prospective Force User about the Forms and help them train in them.

For now he would learn Form I: Shii Cho. This was a critical Form to master as it was the basis of combat with a sword, let alone a Lightsaber. It also helped prepare oneself to combat others with bladed weapons. Seeing him relax and clear his mind to learn his latest lesson did she decide to being.

"There are seven Forms to Lightsaber combat among the Jedi and Sith. While anyone could learn these Forms with little difficulty, it is a Force User who truly shows it's effectiveness." she stated calmly while staring down at her Apprentice. He just sat quietly and listened to her. She looked off to the side for a moment.

"While each Form serves purpose in regards to various threats to a Force User it is considered that Form I: Shii Cho or also know as The Way of the Sarlacc and The Determination Form is critical to a Force User to learn as all other Forms are based after this one." she explained to him quietly. He simply nodded his bowed head to her in visual acceptance of her knowledge. She only watched him for a moment before she glanced off to the side towards the short blade.

It was the blade he recovered off the ANBU before he evaded the Konoha forces, a Tanto as he had called it. She then looked back to her Apprentice calmly. It was a suitable size for his current body type so she figured it would be best for him to learn it with that.

"Go collect the blade you retrieved Apprentice and then we will begin." she ordered with him standing and moving over. He picked up the blade and walked back over and resumed his previous position with the blade still in its sheath.

"Good. Now unsheath the blade. Stand up and watch me closely." she commanded again with him complying and no words said. He stood up and tossed the sheath away lightly so it didn't damage but also didn't get in the way.

He watched as his Master's form changed from a small figure to her human size once more. She then moved her hand which revealed another robed figure appearing. It was just some random Dark Jedi image from what he could see. She walked over to the image and pulled out a Lightsaber, the red gleam of the blade even piercing his eyes.

Blinking as the harsh light attacked his vision he continued to watch despite the minor pain it caused. Darth Revan walked around this Dark Jedi apparition calmly while waving her blade this way and that in someway lazy motions.

"Shii Cho operates by sections of a body, mainly humanoid in base so watch carefully…" she stated before pointing her blade straight at the Dark Jedi's head. He watched as his Master leveled her blade so it almost cut it's head off.

"The head and neck are known as Zone One. This is where one should attack if available as it is a complete and utter defeat of your opponent. Of course it is also a position where your opponent is likely to feint in order to kill you." she elaborated before pointing to the right arm of the Dark Jedi.

"This is Zone Two is the right arm and side. This along with Zone Three, which is the left arm and side, and Zone Four which is the torso and back." she pointed at each one of these Zones and walking around the Dark Jedi while doing so. Naruto just stood with his blade pointed towards the ground, watching intently.

"The next two Zones, Five and Six, are the right leg and left leg respectively." she said pointing to each leg when describing them. With that said she stepped back and then looked to her Apprentice.

"When using Shii Cho remember that there are two forms of use for this style of blade fighting. That is the Ideal Style and the Live Combat Style. We shall first discuss the Ideal Style." she stated and before Naruto could even blink the Dark Jedi rushed her with a horizontal swipe to attack her right side.

'No. Zone Two.' he thought to himself, remembering that she was teaching him how to use this in combat. He watched intensely as it began with his Master bringing her own blade to bear in a vertical block. Then it started to interchange between the two of them attacking and defending.

He couldn't help but be entranced by the the beauty of the style, at the fluidity of each block, strike, counter, and evasion. It was like they were dancing and his Master was definitely leading it. Unfortunately it came to an end when his Master cut the Dark Jedi's right arm off, disarming him and then made a horizontal swing at Zone One, effectively beheading him.

He watched The Force Image head roll before that disappeared along with the body. His Master remained as she walked back over and putting her blade away for the moment. He immediately stood attentive because while he was entranced and watching he understood that all those moves were done in a rigid and strict way.

"What did you notice during the fight Apprentice?" she asked calmly. He blinked before frowning to himself as he thought on it some. She let him do this instead of berating him for not already knowing this as he was new to how Lightsaber combat happened. While she taught him history and other such things with accompanying cinematics, it really didn't… show it.

"I noticed that both of you were using only vertical and horizontal attacks and blocks. You didn't even try to make a slightly angled attack or defense nor did your opponent." he stated to her, his face obvious in confusion. She smiled minutely underneath the mask before nodding slowly.

"Indeed. That is what they call the Ideal Style for Shii Cho. It is taught to younglings when they are beginning to learn the Form. Unlike them you will be learning not only the Ideal Style but also the Live Combat Style as well at the same time. I expect you to excel Apprentice. Am I understood?" she stated calmly with him nodding immediately in return.

"Now the Live Combat Style is the same in regards to the Zones but it is different as in where it will use varied angles of attack, mainly diagonal and other angles, and the same for defense. Is this clear so far?" she asked calmly as she didn't want any misinterpretation while he learned one of the most critical lessons. He nodded with a understanding face which gave her a moment of pause to let the information sink in.

"I will not bother to show you the Live Combat Style because I am sure you already know how it needs to be done. For now since you don't have a… partner to practice with you will be fighting Force Mirages… Prepare yourself!" she barked as one Dark Jedi appeared with a menacing grin on his face as he pulled out a deadly looking blade instead of a Lightsaber.

Naruto immediately brought his blade to bear in a guard position and using his footwork to circle his opponent. They did the same while waving their blade in a fancy motion which he disregarded. Fancy moves were distractions against you and a split of attention.

Before there was even a moment to predict the Dark Jedi leaped forward and brought his blade into a vertical attack to bisect him down the middle. Naruto blocked with a horizontal move before swiping at the recovering Dark Jedi in a diagonal upper going from Zones Three to Four. The Dark Jedi seemed to anticipate this as he moved his blade to block and even counter.

This continued for the next ten minutes with intense fighting until Naruto finally was able to cut off the Dark Jedi's right arm at the elbow and then slice him at the waist, bisecting him. Naruto then collapsed to the ground panting while Darth Revan moved over silently. She stood over him like a towering citadel, her presence overbearing.

"What did you do wrong Apprentice?" she said quietly in a tone that brokered no mercy. Naruto felt chills go up his spine at that tone while kneeling in front of her, his head touching the ground.

"I used too much time to defeat my opponent Master.." he began to explain before he was assaulted with a Force Push that sent him about five or six meters away. He groaned as he already sore body was made to suffer even more.

"No…" she hissed out while staring at him with disdain. "You forgot one of the most important things! You hardly even used The Force to help you fight!" she barked at him. He flinched even in his position. She glared at him and he could feel, even if he wasn't entirely aware of The Force, the amount of anger she was feeling.

"I have failed your Master…" he said quietly while resuming a kneeling position though it did take some time to get there because of injuries. She just glared at him some more, smoldering before she calmed herself down.

"Do not repeat this mistake again! You should know better than this by now… Prepare yourself!" she ordered and he moved into a fighting position once more, even if a bit slowly and restricted, before he sought combat with the Dark Jedi apparition once more.

She moved back towards the Holocron with a mental sigh as she felt her Apprentice using The Force to focus and predict his opponent's actions. An improvement for sure but far lacking in the sense of what he should be capable of doing. With his increased ability of Force Sense and Prediction he should be able to predict and counter every outcome in this battle with little effort.

Of course currently this was not to be but she would make it so within the coming months. No Apprentice such as him who is as gifted in those abilities… just as gifted as she is, will fail. She prided herself in her Force abilities, especially Foresight. While Foresight was really Force Sense and Prediction combined together, she had it naturally… Naruto would have to learn to master both then to combine them into one.

'But when he does achieve this… his ability to see not only in combat but also his actions in regards to elsewhere will be great indeed…' she thought to herself while turning around and observing her Apprentice continue to strike at his foe, while also striding to a closer victory.

'No matter… I have time… he has time… but how much time do we really have is the question…?' she thought to herself with a frown coming upon her face before she closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

'Not for the first time I wonder what awaits….'

_With Sasumi…_

Sasumi Uchiha would call herself very little things. She would indeed call herself the middle child and only daughter to the Uchiha main family. She would indeed call herself the older sibling of her twin brother Sasuke, and the younger sibling to Itachi Uchiha.

She would call herself an aspiring Kunoichi in training to become proud and defend her family as well as the village… or at least that is what oaths she has said swear to. They were only supposed to go into the Academy when they were eight… but they were around seven and a half and already learning how to strike down a human body with a blade.

Not that she didn't approve or like it. She was going to learn all of this one way or the other so sooner would've been the better option in her opinion… no it was the reason why it was happening that had her… confused. No one was talking about it… out loud.

She knew why the village was much more tense and rigid, why peaceful thoughts and principles were tossed aside to promote a more Shinobi and preparatory like atmosphere for war in the village. She knew because Naruto Uzumaki had disappeared from the village and from what she was able to figure out, rather violently indeed.

'I wonder why so many are uncaring to his disappearance. I mean they all hated him strongly and yet when he is gone… it is like he was never there?' she wondered to herself while walking down some of the village streets in the market area. She was walking to a place that had been left… alone since the incident.

Officially it was a building collapse and the store owner, Takeo something or other, died within it. That was what all the official reports would tell you and if you asked anyone in a public area they would tell you so as well… but that wasn't the truth. Far from it actually.

The only reason she knew was because she overheard her Father and Mother talking about it quietly in the lounge of their home when she went to get some water from the kitchen. She knew of the boy of course, who couldn't when the entirety of the village hated his guts for some reason.

She noticed it alright. She wasn't stupid or ignorant like most of her family or the villagers. She knew such thoughts could be considered… improper but it was the truth! Her family only believed in the Sharingan as their ultimate power and when received through their blood they thought themselves unbeatable.

'Hah! If we were unbeatable then Hashirama Senju would've bowed before us in submission when he and Madara Uchiha fought long ago…' she thought to herself with a scoff. No one noticed around her and she really couldn't care. She didn't think herself superior to these people at all anyways.

She was a seven year old girl even if she was training to become a Kunoichi. There wasn't really much she could do physically should anyone of these people or even Shinobi for that matter decided to do something. That was the way it was and she was definitely working towards changing it but for now… yeah.

'This all still doesn't explain why Naruto was… just disregarded. I at least expected the villagers to be cheering for the death or disappearance of Naruto?' she wondered to herself again. She didn't think of him in this light of course since she personally never met the boy. She heard the… rumors though.

A lot of people called him "Demon" commonly. It was really his label that the rest of the main body of the village used in regards to him. Sure some called him a brat or whatever but most called him for certain Demon.

'Why Demon though? He hasn't committed any major crime beside possibly the murder of Takeo?' she wondered. Even then from what her parents had talked about the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, said that it was more likely a kidnapping if anything.

'So if it was a kidnapping… why are we so up in arms over the loss of a boy?' she couldn't help but wonder to herself again. So what if a child was lost to some kidnapper? He couldn't be so important that the Hokage was forced to bring the village back up into a war ready status?

'Unless there is a factor I don't know about here?' she wondered and finally stopped and stared at the sight where it happened. It was mainly fully collapsed now so what was left was broken timber, metal and glass. All the valuables there were able to be recovered were given to the village since Takeo had no living relatives.

Rather greedy in her opinion but all is fair for the spoils, at least that is the Shinobi way. Shaking her head she stared at the sight hard, trying to figure out from the very little she knew what happened here and why there was so much being covered up about it.

"Hating the Demon as well?" asked some random voice which startled her. She was able to hide it visibly but she couldn't help but be upset with herself for being so focused she didn't sense someone come up next to her. She looked over to see a rather average man, possibly in his thirties, staring at the site as well.

He looked down at her, his face grim but the anger, severe anger lay within his eyes.

"That Demon caused this… no matter what Hokage-sama says happened. That I know. I saw him go in there… and then this… and he never came out… dead or alive." he stated before looking back to the wreckage. She blinked before deciding to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Why do some many people refer to him as a Demon sir?" she asked quietly. He glanced down at her and then she saw something that amazed her. All the anger and hate that lay within his eyes was gone. Instead was a deep fear as he looked about, before resignation. He then kneeled down so he looked her in the eyes at level.

"What is your name little girl?" he asked quietly. She wondered if she should tell him. He might chicken out judging by his expression if he knew she was the daughter of the Uchiha Police Force Chief. She just looked at him confused for only a moment.

"S.. Suki Uchiha." she came up with quickly. He stared at her hard for the next few moments before sighing and nodding to himself. He then looked over to the debris of the shop while seemingly in thought on something.

"What I am about to tell you was decided by Hokage-sama seven years ago. It is a village secret… a S-rank secret… punishable by death… do you understand?" he said seriously. She blinked and slowly nodded because she of all people knew that those level of secrets were… very dark.

"That brat… he is what Shinobi call a Jinchuuriki. He was used by Yondaime-sama to seal the Kyuubi no Yoko. The Yondaime didn't kill it but sealed it at the cost of his own life… that is why he is a Demon." he explained quietly while looking about nervously, as if expecting someone to come and kill him now.

"So… he has a Bijuu sealed inside of him… and that makes him a Demon?" she asked quietly and then looked to the collapsed building thoughtfully. The man nodded before he stood up and started turning the other way. He stopped and turned back to her.

"If you value your life Suki… then never repeat what has been said here today… to anyone… not even your parents… okay?" he said seriously. She nodded at him and he in turn walked off down the road. She stared at the ruins for some time after that. She didn't know how long she stood there but it was around nighttime when she blinked and looked about.

'Was I thinking for that long?' she thought to herself before starting her way towards the Uchiha Compound. Her pace was slow as she stared at the ground and thought over the man's words for the longest time.

'He said that was a secret, a S-ranked secret. So why do only all the adults know about this… then again… maybe it was for those afterwards?' she wondered and found that to be plausible. It would explain possibly why Naruto Uzumaki caused such a change in the structure of the village.

'That word he used… Jinchuuriki… Power of the Human Sacrifice?' she thought to herself. She needed to look that word up but from what the man said, it was a Shinobi word. That meant it would only be in Shinobi libraries. Well she knew where one was and it was in her own home.

Setting off down the road determinedly she soon arrived back at the Uchiha Compound and walked through it. There were still Uchiha walking the streets so it wasn't too late that her parents would be worried. She was known for coming back home just minutes shy of curfew.

Soon she arrived at her house and walked through the door. Taking off her sandals she moved further into the house to see her father and mother talking with her mother cooking dinner. She looked about elsewhere to see if Sasuke or Itachi were there and they weren't.

'Perhaps they went back out the train some more?' she thought annoyedly. She really liked training with the both of them but Sasuke always seemed like he was bothered she did. It really made her upset sometimes but thankfully Itachi helped burn off that frustration.

Walking through the house quietly and past her parents she made it to her father's study. Walking in and closing the door silently behind her she started her search. It actually took a lot longer than she thought it would as when twenty minutes later and she was still search her frustration was evident.

Sighing after putting that book away she just started to browse and hopefully find mention of it. It was the next book she recovered that she found her answers. She looked at the title and rose her eyebrow.

'History of the Nine Bijuu?' she thought to herself with some interest. Shrugging she went and sat down at her father's desk. Opening the book she started to skim through the pages in hopes of finding something in regards to a "Jinchuuriki". She about skipped it over but stopped when she saw it. Laying her hand on the center of the book she started to read slowly.

'In all of the history of the Elemental Nations nothing more fierce than the Bijuu is evident. So naturally the Shinobi of the modern era sought to harness this power. It was never successful for the longest time until the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, used his Wood Style to quell all the Bijuu.' she read to herself silently while continuing to let her eyes roam over the text.

'When he gathered all the Bijuu after his conflict with Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End it wasn't known until later as to how he was able to control the Kyuubi no Yoko. His wife, Mito Uzumaki used a type of Fuinjutsu to seal the Kyuubi within herself… becoming what would later be known as Jinchuuriki…' she read quietly. She frowned while mulling over this new information.

Eventually she let her eyes wander back to the pages. What she read next would show her just how dark and violent the world she lived in could be and how cold it could get.

'While the solution that Hashirama Senju sought with the Bijuu was world peace… it far from resulted in this. The young and ambitious Hidden Villages sought to use the power of the Bijuu for… violent purposes. Thus Jinchuuriki turned from the meaning of a person keeping a violent beast at bay… to a weapon of war.' she read. A cold feeling settled into the pit of her stomach.

'Since the First Great Shinobi War Jinchuuriki were used as a means to kill Shinobi in large amounts and cause as much destruction and havoc as possible. None of the other villages were able to ever recreate was Mito Uzumaki did with the Kyuubi no Yoko in regards to a strong seal but they used what they made anyways.' she read, the words burning into her memory.

'Because of the havoc they could cause… people started to fear them. That fear turned into hate, and that hate turned into anger. It is common to see a Jinchuuriki regarded as… inhuman… demonic, or even lesser than their fellow man. Many villages treat them as a complete and utter tool to be used and discarded.' she read quietly. She didn't know why she kept reading but she felt it was not only figure out why people hated Naruto Uzumaki… but also to understand the boy herself.

'They are usually trained at a very young age, typically since when they could walk, talk, and understand. To be a Jinchuuriki is a terrible fate and not one anyone should wish upon another lightly…' she finished. She closed the book silently and set it upon the desk while staring off into space.

'So he was meant to be a weapon?' she thought to herself. While her brothers and herself were training or already are Shinobi, which is a weapon… he would be just that. She would have a life, live and be happy… Naruto would be only used to kill and mame all who opposed the village.

'Not now though… with him gone.' she thought to herself. 'It would explain why the village was preparing for conflict. With power like that gone from the village it would significantly weaken it.' Shaking her head she quickly replaced the book from where she found it and did her best to make it look like she wasn't ever there.

Walking out silently she started down the hall before someone's voice stopped her dead cold.

"What are you doing little sister?" asked a solemn voice. She slowly inclined her head back to see her older brother, leaning against the wall near the study door, his eyes closed and looking as if he was waiting patiently.

She blinked and wondered how in the hell did he hide there when she actually looked down either ends of the hall before leaving. Shaking her head she turned back around and tried to keep a straight face since her brother seemed extremely serious.

"I was looking through Tou-sama's books for some information… I was just curious about something and found it…" she explained quietly. She knew it was a big secret and she didn't want to tell her brother even if he was a really good Shinobi, to put him in danger would make her feel really guilty.

He opened his eyes and walked over to her, kneeling down so he was head level. His gaze was extremely serious and solemn and she was afraid that he knew what she looked at. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before he sighed and looked back down the hall towards the study and then back to her.

"Sasumi… I don't know how you figured it out… or why you even tried too… but be very careful with how you handle this knowledge… okay?" he asked her quietly. She blinked and slowly nodded to her brother. He smiled minutely at her before standing up and walking past her.

"Now come along, Kaa-sama is almost done with dinner." he beckoned her. She smiled at him and ran after him back to the kitchen. She would think more on Naruto Uzumaki later but for now dinner sounded very good.

_With Naruto…_

"As you sure about this Master?" he asked in a whisper to no one in particular as he stared down into the small camp. It currently held around seven bandit looking characters and they currently appeared to be enjoying themselves and looking lecherously at a woman they had captured. She looked absolutely terrified if it was to be noted.

Naruto observed all of this coldly instead of with emotion or idiocy like he would've four months ago. They finished up training earlier today and he was able to rest for around five or so hours. He felt a… feeling in The Force and informed his Master. She told him to bring her along and so he did.

In the hunt for dinner since Naruto didn't really feel like fish this evening they found this little camp and now were currently spying on them.

"_It is necessary my Apprentice. You must be ready to kill without hesitation or thought. Your enemies will certainly not give you the time to either. It will also show us how much you can apply Shii Cho to the real world… Are you unconfident?_" she said to him in his mind. He could even feel the tone in her words towards the end. It was a challenge to be sure but one that if he backed down from… severe consequences awaited the young boy. Shaking his head minutely he remained silent as he listened.

"Hey Boss. Why are we leaving her like this for now? I thought we get to have some fun with this bitch!" said one of the bandits to the their leader which to Naruto looked to maybe be a Missing Shinobi of some caliber. The boy frowned to himself while continuing to listen.

"The reason why you idiot is because we have to keep her alive for the ransome. We won't get paid unless we get said ransome so shut up and sit down!" the leader said to his subordinate with a slight elevation in tone. Naruto figured this was normal for this bandit as he just frowned and appeared to pout.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that behavior but sighed mentally and analyzed his targets. He figured that the Shinobi looking fellow to be the biggest threat so he would need to be removed first. Moving as silent as possible in the trees over the bandits he was finally above the leader. He just stared down at the man before he focused on The Force.

Taking a minute to gather sufficient energy he made a huge hand out of it that was very strong, or at least he hoped and moved to encase the man. It hovered around the man's form for only a moment before it gripped him and hard. He yelled as it felt as though he was being held in a press.

The rest of them stared in confusion until a figure dressed in a brown traveling cloak dropped out of nowhere and beheaded their leader like it was nothing. The head rolled to them as blood sprayed out like a fountain for a moment then just streamed from the neck area while falling over.

There was utter and complete silence among the camp as all the bandits stared fearfully at the newcomer who just killed the strongest of them all like it was nothing. The figure stood up and to their surprise was very short. Their face was obscured by the firelight and shadows so it made him look intimidating despite his size. The hooded head only moved left and right slightly as if he was looking at all of them.

"Kill yourselves now so as to save me the effort… or die slowly by my hand." he ordered calmly. There was utter silence in the small camp at those words and to the captured woman… it would be a memory that scarred her for the rest of her life.

Instantly two of the six remaining grabbed their knives and slit their own throats. The rest looked pale but grabbed their weapons and charged the figure. A short blade revealed itself then, stained in blood from the first and she watched as he blocked and attacked all of them. It was like a dance… a dance of death and blood.

She shook in fear as each and every last one of them were cut down brutally, their blood staining the ground. Soon silence resumed except for the crackling of the fire and the forest around them. Seven bodies lay around the camp, with herself sitting away from the area near a tree and the figure across the fire from her.

She didn't know what to think in those moments besides this person was Death itself coming to deliver their time. Then to her utter horror the hooded head turned slowly to her. She felt her already quick heart beat even faster as he slowly started to walk over to her. Around the fire, so slow, so painfully slow.

Soon the figure stood above her, the fire gone but shadow and darkness remained. She looked up into the hooded face, hidden within the depths of darkness before she saw the glint of bloodied steel out of the corner of her eye. She closed them tightly figuring this was her end. Then she heard cutting but… felt nothing?

She slowly opened her eyes to see to her amazement her bindings were cut. She looked up to see them walking away and back to the bandits, starting to loot their corpses. She just stared at them doing this for only a few moments before removing the gag in her mouth. Licking her dry lips she moved her mouth a few times to speak before words finally made themselves known.

"Thank you…" she said loud enough for them to hear she hoped. She didn't want to appear ungrateful or anything. The figure paused and looked back to her briefly before going about their business once more. She stared and thought it over some more.

"I… I live nearby. I would like to show my appreciation for saving me… if you would come to spend at least a night…" she said quietly but they must've heard her because they turned back around and looked. The person was cocking their head to the side since the hood moved in that way.

Silence resumed across the clearing and she feared that maybe she upset them and now she was going to die because she said the wrong thing or offered incorrectly to this person. Just as sweat was starting to trickle down her back did the figure speak.

"If you would not mind… It has been some time since I slept indoors…" said the figure, identifying themselves as male… a very young male. She blinked, surprised by the acceptance of her offer before she slowly nodded in turn. The next minute was spent her rubbing her wrists and watching him finish looting. After that he pulled out the water bucket they had from the side and doused the fire.

Making sure it was dead he nodded to her and she started to lead him back to her home. They traveled for around an hour at most before they came across a small farm looking building that was nicely made and a little weathered looking. Naruto could see lights past it down into a valley meaning a village was nearby.

He glanced to the former hostage and wondered who she was but cast those thoughts aside. He really shouldn't care since he would most likely leave by tomorrow. They just continued to walk in silence until they reached the front porch. She hesitated only a moment before knocking. Soon the door was opened violently.

Naruto almost drew his blade until he saw an older man, possibly fifty to sixty in age, looked grieved, disbelieving, and then relieved in five seconds. Then he launched forward and hugged the woman tightly.

"Oh my god! Tsuki! I… I thought…" he started and then just cried while she did as well. Naruto blinked and stood to the side for some time. He wouldn't interrupt their moment as although he didn't know what it felt like to lose someone he figured it must hurt judging by the storm of emotions he was feeling from the both of them.

Soon enough the man was coherent again and held her at arms length with red and puffy eyes.

"How? How did you get away?" he asked her worriedly. "Did they hurt you… did.. Did they?" he began and she shook her head in negative before looking to Naruto. The old man followed her gaze as she spoke.

"No Tou-san… no. This… young man saved me from them." she explained and the old man looked at him intensely. Then letting go of his daughter he slowly walked over to the hooded and robed figure. There was a tense silence for a few moments.

Then the man fell to his knees and bowed to Naruto. Said person couldn't help but blink in strange surprise as the man displayed himself in such a manner.

"_You forget my Apprentice. These… people carry honor and respect highly amongst themselves… this is normal to show to a man who just saved your progeny._" said his Master into his mind. Naruto mentally nodded while the man began to speak.

"Thank you so much stranger for saving my daughter! There is truly nothing equal in which I can repay your kindness!" he all but sobbingly yelled out the Naruto. He just blinked in return as the man sat on his knees and looked imploringly at him.

"All I can ask is the identity of yourself so I can properly thank you." he asked pleadingly. Naruto was sort of at a loss while just wondering if he should reveal himself. He knew this was partially a test of his Master's and most likely was still so he decided not.

"You may not. I would prefer to remain unknown… but if you must… you may call me… Shinobi." said Naruto, blinking in surprise to himself at how fast he came up with a name. While very unoriginal and unimaginative it somehow felt… suitable.

The man nodded while a somewhat disappointed look overcame his face. He then bowed again in a submissive manner which Naruto found he felt slightly uncomfortable about and also beneath him to have done to him.

"_As a Sith… this will become commonplace. I suggest that you get used to it because it is required of a Sith Lord or Lady to expect this of their servants or Apprentices…_"came his Master's words again. He blinked and while he did so to his Master, he only kneeled. He didn't… bow like this man before him, unless it was in asking forgiveness.

'Perhaps this is what he is doing? No… he is more using it to express his thankfulness.' thought Naruto before he again listened to the man.

"I understand Shinobi-san. No matter who you are you will have my most sincerest thanks always. Is there anything I can do that would satisfy my daughter's savior?" he asked in a humble tone. Naruto blinked before answering.

"Yes. I already was asked this of your daughter and she offered for me to stay at least the night here… I have accept this. I assume it will be of no consequence?" Naruto asked calmly. He could always go back to camp and such but at the moment he really didn't feel like it. He wouldn't kill the both of them either. It would be a waste of time really.

"Of course! I would be most immensely pleased if you would Shinobi-san. Please! Please come in!" the man said excitedly while getting to his feet and gesturing for him to follow. Naruto did quietly and soon enough entered the farmhouse to see that it was rather modest for a place. Obviously the man was well off for his position within society.

'No wonder those bandits wanted a ransom from him. He would more than likely be able to pay. I wonder… did he hesitate to gather the sum?' thought Naruto quietly. He looked about discretely and saw that a rather large pouch was on a table. It was currently tied from the tiny holes his could see through, gold lay underneath.

Good to know that the man was decent and cared more of his family than of his wealth. He decided he wouldn't kill the man unless it was necessary. He turned his gaze to the man to see him making he way over to the kitchen.

Sighing mentally he followed after as he wasn't going to let the man cook and let food waste. Naruto, though hungry had just met this man and his daughter… which meant that he also wouldn't be trusting their food. He was keeping his identity secret for that very reason.

'Who knows what Konoha has done in order to find me? I do not know if there are posters out for my capture or whatnot. In the end better to play safe rather than sorry.' mused Naruto to himself when he entered the kitchen to see the man already set about completing the task to get a meal started.

"I am sorry but I do not wish for food sir." said Naruto simply. The man paused and turned around to face him frowning. Naruto knew it was extremely rude to do so but… he really didn't care for manners at the moment. What he did care for was a nice bed and some rest.

"I thought you might be hungry after saving my daughter. Apparently I was mistaken. Is there anything I can provide to satisfy? Perhaps thirst?" he offered. Naruto shook his head, only the barest fractions of his face revealed from this action in the light.

"All I request sir is a bed and rest. If you can provide this then no more forms of… compensation would be needed." said Naruto simply. They just stared at one another for some time. Naruto could sense the daughter was in the doorway to the kitchen and nervous.

The man nodded slowly though he did look highly disappointed. Inclining his head he moved towards where the guest room must be. Naruto followed simply and quietly with the daughter staying behind. The man soon stopped at a room and opened the door for Naruto.

Nodding to the man Naruto stepped in and was only two steps in the room when the man spoke up behind him.

"I understand Shinobi-san that you must not… like to be social. I get this and I understand it. Just know that I am not trying to impose…" he started and he was going to continue but Naruto stopped him by looking over his shoulder with the hood still hiding his face.

"I know sir. You thankfulness is highly evident. I can feel it. Unlike others I do not require much for services rendered by my choice… Have a good evening sir." stated Naruto calmly, ending the conversation immediately. The man seemed to think for a moment and then nodded slowly before closing the door. Naruto sight and shed his hood and robe.

He was currently dressed in the black clothes seen before. Taking off the sheath for the Tanto blade and setting it on the modest bed he sat down and sighed, letting his muscles relax. Closing his eyes and breathing softly for a few moment his Master's voice came into his ears or more like his head.

"_While they really didn't provide much of a challenge like I had hoped they suited. You did well against them and in your decision to eliminate them by their strongest first. Truly you are learning what I have taught you. Do this and continue to not disappoint me… you shall grow stronger by the day._" said Darth Revan to him. He simply nodded while removing his shirt from his body and setting aside at the foot of the bed folded he laid back on it.

Staring up at the ceiling for some time he just decided to take some time to meditate. So moving into the middle of the room he started to meditate and focus on The Force. He felt it flow around him, through him, be apart of him. He felt outside the room to the occupants of the house and the house itself.

What made him raise his eyebrow was that Naruto sensed the daughter, Tsuki, was just outside his room. He relaxed himself while letting her open the door and close it quietly. She then just stood there and he could feel her shock.

"Not what you expected I see?" Naruto said simply which absolutely made her jump out of her skin since she thought she was being quiet. Naruto only turned his head to her slightly so his face wasn't entirely visible.

"Can I help you Tsuki-san?" he said respectively. She just blinked owlishly at him and seemed to finally come to terms with the ability that he had.

"You… you're… you're just a boy." she said quietly. Naruto simply nodded and faced his head forward once more. It would seem she expected an answer as he sensed her face shift into that of a frown.

"Child soldiers are not uncommon if you must know. It is commonplace in Hidden Villages and sometimes even among Samurai to teach children how to kill at young ages ranging from eight to twelve." explained Naruto. He felt many sympathetic emotions go through her at this but didn't pay them any heed. He choose this path and he would not stray from it.

"I see… so… you are from one of these villages?" she asked quietly. Naruto only gave a small shake of his head in negative as response. She just stared at him and Naruto felt a little uncomfortable.

"Was there anything else you wished to discuss?" he asked quietly. She blinked and then looked to the floor for some moments.

"Why?" she asked suddenly. Naruto blinked and then turned his head towards her slightly once more so as to signal that he was listening intently.

"What do you mean by why?" he asked in return. He was confused to the context of such a query so he figured that she had to explain this to him. He did what he did because it was a challenge, a test issued by his Master to assess his skills and mastery of them.

"Why did you save me? You could've left me or let me be… used." she said quietly while shivering. Naruto felt another stream of emotions come through her, mainly that of fear, paranoia, and confusion.

"I did because you were involved but not a threat in the situation. I killed all those lowlifes because it was required of me. You were a side obstacle that I had no care to kill nor leave behind. It happened on circumstance and nothing more. I am sorry if you thought more of it but that was it." he explained.

She blinked and was a little hurt at his words but understanding as well. He was glad because he really didn't want to kill the both of them just because they couldn't take it that he was doing it out of requirement rather than kindness.

"I understand. I am sorry to disturb you Shinobi-san." she stated while opening the door. Just as she was about to leave Naruto spoke up.

"You are a good person with a good heart Tsuki-san. If it is any recourse then the world would been much less with your loss." he stated. She turned to him and stared for a moment before a smile graced her face and she nodded. She left shortly afterwards with Naruto just remaining impassive.

"_That was highly cruel of you._" said Revan in his mind. Naruto just opened his eyes and looked over to the cloak to see her image come forth from the Holocron. She crossed her arms while looking down at her seated Apprentice.

"I thought something was needed to maintain her current level of confidence since it was shaken badly with the event. Nothing more nothing less. That fact that I said it because it was needed and not that I meant it matters little. It is only the way it is spoken and the manner in which it is transmitted gives the desired effect." said Naruto, literally repeating what his Master told him word for word.

She continued to look down at him for a bit before nodding. She then looked about the small room and mused to herself. Her Apprentice was maturing fast but still had a ways to go before she would consider him… adequate.

"Very good my Apprentice. You are learning well. You shall leave this place in the morning… after your test." she spoke calmly. Darth Revan had a very important lesson for Naruto to learn tomorrow. It would be his most difficult test yet and she needed him to succeed in order for him to be of use.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked to his Master warily. He understood her tests and they not only tried you physically but also mentally. So for her to state there would be a test before he left made him wary in what it could be.

'What could the test possibly be then?' he wondered what the test would be but he would find out in the morning. Getting up and preparing the room and the bed he slowly drifted into sleep.

_With Sasumi and Sasuke…_

Sasumi eyed the class around her with a uninterested gaze. She knew she was better than most in terms of skill among her class. The only ones she would suspect would be close to her are her own brother Sasuke, the Nara and then the Hyuuga… that is if she gained any confidence.

She watched the pale eyed shaking leaf worth of the a human in the row across from her for a moment before closing her eyes and just relaxing. Her brother along with herself have been attending the Academy for the last four months and so far she found out that the system had changed dramatically.

While before she had no clue as to why and now she did she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Naruto Uzumaki leaving the village was good thing. If not in the sense of because of what he contained but what his absence had caused.

Either way it was not her decision to decide, only to cooperate at the moment. Mentally sighing at the various looks her brother was receiving from the somewhat able civilian members and some of the Clan Heirs she wondered how any of them were even to be Shinobi and Kunoichi.

Of course she could feel the various stares from some in the class towards herself as well, mainly one Kiba Inuzuka. The boy would get himself neutered if he attempted anything so she wasn't worried but the drool was rather… unappealing. She opened her eyes and looked out the window to her left in a bored manner.

They were currently waiting on their Instructor, Iruka Umino, to come to the class. He was pretty new to the job but apparently well suited if he was made a Sensei immediately rather than an Assistant. She found many things to be interesting in the new setup like how they just finished up all history last week and this week were going to begin physical training.

That certainly interested her as she wanted to see what the class as a whole could do physically since not many of them seemed to be able to put themselves into the correct position mentally. She used these few seconds of thought to look over towards her brother to see him glaring at the Inuzuka who decided to look innocent after his recent drooling gaze.

Her brother was very protective of her from the male population of the class. She suspected because he didn't want his sister to be disturbed or harmed by them. Maybe it was because Itachi told him to watch out for her? Shaking her head mentally at the thought she couldn't help the small smirk that came over her visage.

Turning back to the window she wondered what a future in this village would hold. There was something rather… disconcerting she recently heard from her parents when they thought they were alone in the kitchen at night. It was talk of discontent with the Council and the Village in general. Talk of… rebellion. She frowned deeply at the thought of what that meant.

'Maybe that is was Itachi was so serious when he told me about Naruto Uzumaki?' she thought to herself. If her parents were considering rebelling against the village then maybe that is why he said to keep quiet. From what the man who told her about Naruto Uzumaki that wouldn't be too far from the truth. It was a secret punishable by death and if the village learned that she knew… it could have some very serious repercussions.

Either way, dark times lay ahead in the village based upon the loss of power and the moves made to gain it back. She had no doubt that the village was doing all it could to retrieve their Jinchuuriki, especially since it was the most powerful one out of all of them. That also meant they must be invading foreign territory secretly to do so.

Many things had been done just as dangerous such as the Kumo Incident where one of their ambassadors tried to steal the very Hyuuga in this room for their bloodline. Of course it failed and also cost them one of the Hyuuga as recompense.

In the end various underhanded operations were made and tried everyday by all the Hidden Villages in any theater. It was just the nature of the world and that is how it would remain for the foreseeable future.

'Sometimes I wonder if it ever will.' she thought while looking down at the book on basic physical exercises and regimes as well as dietary and nutrition to help the body grow. They were going to start on this section while she already was well ahead of the rest their class.

"You okay?" she suddenly heard a whisper from her right. She looked over to see her brother staring at her worriedly. She could tell he knew absolutely nothing of all that was happening even if he was curious. She knew a lot from what she knew and she had considered telling him for some time now.

He could tell she was worried or at least preoccupied with her thoughts lately. She had been trying to cover them up under her usual demeanor but that hadn't been working. So really she just pretended to be fine about it and her brother would worry anyways.

The reason she didn't tell him is because he would most likely go to their parents. That would be very bad since like Itachi said she needed to be very careful with that information. Not only that but also her knowing about those meetings her parents talked about… well it didn't seem like a good thing to talk about anyways.

So she decided she wouldn't burden Sasuke like that. She loved her brother and would do anything for him, and suffer anything for him as well. So she would remain quiet and keep the raging thoughts and worries to herself. She nodded at him with a small smile to which he just frown while nodding hesitantly. He then turned his head back to rest of the class while she watched him for a bit.

'I hope you are ready Sasuke… for the future appears to be holding violent currents in it's flow.' she thought to herself. Looking back to the front as the door opened and Iruka stepped in she prepared herself for the day ahead.

'And to think it was all caused by one boy.'

_With Naruto…_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the morning that awaited his presence. He breathed in deeply while looking about from his position on the bed to see nothing had been moved or changed. Glad that the people he stayed with for the night didn't bother him beyond that he slowly sat up and stretched his arms in the bed.

Yawing quietly he stood up from the bed and set his feet firmly on the floor. One of the first lessons his Master had taught him was to always have a solid stance no matter the situation he was currently in. He could always be thrown into combat so it was best to be ready for it when it happened.

After examining his area he quickly dressed in his robes and cloak, covering himself in shadows once more. Pulling the hood over his head as a final touch he was just about to pick up the Holocron from the bed when his Master appeared. Naruto immediately kneeled in her presence.

She looked at him for a long time and it made him uncomfortable. He remembered what she had said to him yesterday and now it was time to have this test. So why did it still give him a cold feeling in his stomach?

"Your test begins now my Apprentice… it is simple." she began, putting an ominous pause at the end. She turned her head towards the door while still looking at him… or at least he thought so. The mask of her's was hard to tell where she was looking sometimes.

"You must kill the daughter and father. No one can know you were here…" she spoke calmly. To Naruto it felt as though he was just tossed into a cold lake and never to escape. He had to suppress the shiver that threatened to leave him with all his will. His jaw tightened at the end of her words. It was true, even if he loathed it.

"I… shall do as ordered." he said. He knew that pause could be punishable later but at the moment he didn't care. He would have to kill two innocents just to make sure that he lived. It wasn't in his nature… but it was in the way of the Sith.

'I am a Sith. I must be able to do this.' he chanted in his head as he slowly stood and pulled the Tanto free from within the depths of his cloak. The blade gleamed in the morning light that streamed in through a window. He breathed in deeply and reached out to The Force and the Dark Side of it. He could feel it's whispers and reasons for the bloodshed.

Shaking his head he stepped to the door while picking up the Holocron after his Master departed back into it. Pocketing the piece of Force Technology he stepped through the portal to the next area which was the hallway. He could hear the two residents talking in the kitchen and both completely unaware of his malicious intentions.

'I am a Sith. This is what I must do. I am a Sith. For the good of the Sith. I am a Sith… I… I am a Sith.' he chanted in his mind, his steps to him sounded heavy. The weight of his sword felt infinitely heavier. He cloak felt like it was wrapping around him and trying to choke him. The shadows of the hallway since it wasn't lit up in light felt consuming.

Soon enough he stepped into the kitchen, blade drawn and it's gleaming edge seemingly seeking to stain itself with blood. His grip on it was tight, his knuckles white and while it felt like his heart was beating miles a minute… he knew it was calm. He felt his fist relax. He felt his mind clear and he felt it.

The Dark Side beckoned him. It surrounded him as the two residents sensed it prevailing in the house now. Naruto felt it wrap around him and not bind but in a way… protect him. Like armor. He could feel it's reasons, it's justifications it was telling him for what he was about to do. Naruto only shook his head mentally as the two turned their heads to them. The daughter was confused while the man knew what the blade meant.

It didn't last long. Naruto struck down the father first and the daughter's screams were silenced shortly afterwards. Naruto stepped out of the house after wiping his blade off on one of the cloths in the kitchen. He looked to the morning sky to see a blood red sun. Blinking and finding it oddly pleasing he stepped from the house and onto a trail nearby.

"_Be proud Apprentice. Most would be too weak to even consider the thought. You are strong… stronger than most. You've impressed me today… know this."_ she said to him in his mind. This made him feel nothing. He didn't feel pride in what he did, not sadness. He didn't feel shame or regret. All he felt was… nothing. Perhaps it was because the Dark Side stole those feelings from him so he couldn't feel them?

'Thank you Master.' he replied in his mind. She would expect an answer and he gave it. He just continued on down the road heading towards Tsuchi no Kuni.


End file.
